Losing my ground
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: Set back during season one, during the Echoll's Family Christmas. Veronica agrees to help figure out who stole Weevil's money, but will sparks shared with Logan get in the way of Neptune's favorite blonde PI from cracking the case?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm sorta a new fan to Veronica mars and this is my first ever Veronica Mars fanfic, so I'm a little nervous that I'm not going to do the show and it's characters justice. I'm counting on all of you out there reading this to let me know how I'm doing and help me fix any problems you find, I'm always up to new ideas and peoples opinions, you all probably know the show better than me. I just want to say thank you to everyone who is giving this show a chance, that is really cool and I hope I don't disappoint anyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or it's characters.**

"I want my laptop!" Duncan Kane barks charging towards the pack of PCHers and grabbing hold of Weevil's collar. Veronica, standing ten feet away at her locker, winces and watches as Weevil's lackeys grab Duncan's arms and throw him up against the lockers.

"And I told you I want my money." Weevil says pretending to wipe grime off his shirt.

"I've told you I don't have your money." Duncan say trying to get free, but his efforts are futile.

Punching Duncan in the gut, Weevil smirks. "You seem so sincere, but I just don't believe you." When Duncan begins to struggle more, Weevil clenches his fist for another hit.

"Uh uh ah!" Veronica says running in front of Duncan with her eyes squeezed shut, when nothing happens she opens her eyes and sees Weevil giving her his usual annoyed look. "How bout you let pretty boy here go and not give Clemmons a reason to suspend you."

Weevil looks at Veronica for a minute and then over her shoulder. "Ok boys, let him go."

"Ah see I knew you'd see it my way." Veronica says smiling brightly, watching them walk away. Sighing she turns around facing Duncan and his harassed, yet boyish, stare. "Picking fights with the PCHers, not the smartest thing you've ever done." When the silence lingers Veronica sighs again. "Right…Later."

"Wait Veronica!" Duncan says catching up to her. "Thanks for…well stepping in there."

"Yea well," Veronica says looking away, a little embarrassed. "I didn't do it just for you." When Duncan gives her a confused look she sighs. "Like I told Weevil, beating you up will only get him in trouble that he doesn't need." Done with the conversation Veronica turns to leave, but stops suddenly causing Duncan to run into her. "Why would Weevil take your laptop anyways?"

Sighing Duncan walks towards his locker motioning for Veronica to follow him. "Friday night we had a poker game at Logan's house, 1,000 dollar buy in. I show up and Weevil is already there and ready to play."

"Long story short Duncan." Veronica sighs looking down the hallway noticing Logan and Dick entering the school. "I really don't want to deal with the swine you call friends."

Laughing Duncan shakes his head, "Ok. Weevil ends up winning and when it comes time for him to collect his money…it's gone."

"Gone? How can it just be gone?"

"I don't know." Duncan say shaking his head and looking over Veronica's head and nods to Logan and Dick. "All I know is when Logan went for the money it was gone and Weevil was pissed."

"Duncan." Logan says walking towards his best friend trying, but failing, to ignore Veronica. "Well if it isn't Veronica Mars! Seriously Veronica how many times does DK here have to tell you no before you take the hint?" Laughing at his own joke Logan waits for her to respond with some witty remark.

"Hmm…" Veronica says pretending to give it some deep thought. "Well you see Logan…" But before Veronica can continue Duncan intervenes.

"Hey listen man, I was just telling Veronica about the poker game Friday night and the missing money."

"And why would you want to get her involved?" Logan says lowering his voice.

"She helped me out, saved my face from Weevil's fists." Sighing he rubs his forehead when Logan gives him a 'so what' look. "Weevil took my laptop and I got in his face about it this morning, almost got my face rearranged."

"Why would he want your laptop?" Logan asks and instead of Duncan answering, his attention is drawn to the petite blonde.

"Because one of you two or another of your jackass friends took his money and unlike you guys Weevil can't just pull out mummy and daddy's gold card for more."

"Listen we didn't take that money." Logan says stepping forward and catching a whiff of Veronica's perfume, causing him to lose his train of thought. Shaking his head he looks down at a annoyed Veronica.

"I don't care Logan. I just stopped Weevil from pulverizing Duncan. This is none of my business and I'd like to keep it that way." Rolling her eyes Veronica tries to get the look Logan has been giving her out of her head, it wasn't the normal 'I can't stand looking at you' look she had been used to. It was different, seemed more heated, but not hateful. Shaking off the feeling in her stomach, Veronica heads to her first class.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Sitting down at her and Wallace's table at lunch Veronica opens her laptop and doesn't look up when she hears Wallace sit down. "Hey Wallace, I'm going to need you to do me a favor." When Wallace doesn't make his usual comment Veronica looks up and is surprised to see Duncan sitting across from her. "Uh Duncan!" Veronica says closing her laptop. "What are you doing here? Your table is over there. You see the group of people there making asses of themselves…yea they're your friends."

"If you're done criticizing my friends, who used to be yours too I might add, I would like to ask you for some help." Duncan says amused watching as Veronica shakes her head vehemently. "Look I know you said you didn't want to get involved, but I was wondering if you could possibly talk to Weevil, see if you could get my laptop back for me."

"Two questions" Veronica says leaning forward on her table. "First, what makes you think Weevil would give me the laptop. And second, why would I take my time to help you, when you and your jackass friends have gone out of your way the past year in making my life a living hell."

"I've never taken part in the pranks against you." Duncan says defensively.

"No, but you didn't try and stop it either."

Sighing Duncan stands and sits down next Veronica. "I can't make up for the last year, but I'm sorry. I really am sorry."

Looking deep into Duncan's eyes Veronica can see the boy she once dated, and possibly loved, staring back at her. "Ok, I'll try and get it back, but what makes you think Weevil will give me the laptop? Especially without his money."

"I don't know, but you'll figure it out." Smiling Duncan gets up and leaves Veronica alone at her table. Sighing she stuffs her laptop in her bag and goes on hunt for Weevil.

Finding him in the auto shop department Veronica signals for him to come talk to her.

"You do know you're bad for my reputation." Weevil says joining Veronica.

"Who me? I thought I was the biggest bad ass this schools ever seen."

"More like the biggest pain in the ass this schools ever seen."

"Haha." Veronica says crossing her arms over her chest. "Ok look…Duncan really wants his laptop back and you and I both know of all the guys at that game he is probably the least likely to take that money."

"You're wrong there, I don't know that."

"Fine, but I know that. Come on Weevil, I know Duncan. He wouldn't steal that money, he doesn't need to."

"None of them need to steal that money V. That's what's ironic about this whole thing. I'm the most likely suspect of the five of us there and yet it's one of those punk ass rich boys who stole it."

"Weevil…" Veronica says looking off into space. "You're a genius!"

"Finally she sees the light!" Weevil says smiling.

"Listen Weevil, how bout we make a deal. I'll find out who took your money if you give Duncan back his laptop."

"How bout you find out who took my money and then I'll give Duncan back his laptop."

Giving Weevil her best hard stare, Veronica lets the minutes pass and he doesn't back down. "Huh! Fine I'll figure out who took your money, but you have to behave yourself. That means no more stealing 09er property and no more hallway brawls. Deal?"

Rolling his eyes Weevil shrugs his shoulders. "Deal, but I wasn't the one who charged into school this morning looking for a fight."

"Yea ok. Tell me what happened that night, from the beginning."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Parking the Le Baron in the Echoll's drive way Veronica takes a deep breath before exiting the car. Mrs. Navarro knew and liked Veronica and had let her in the gate with no questions. Knocking on the door she is greeted by an exuberant Mrs. Navarro, after a good five minutes assuring the old women her dad and her were well ,Veronica was told Logan was in the pool house and she should go right on back. Stopping outside the pool house Veronica stares at the door, shaking her head she turns to leave; Duncan's laptop is not worth it.

"Never took you as a runner." Logan says from the doorway. Mrs. Navarro had phoned him letting him know that Veronica was there to see him. He had spent the last 10 minutes pacing and staring out the window waiting for the little blonde to appear. He watched as she psyched herself up to knock and he watched her turn away to leave. He didn't know what bugged him more: that she obviously didn't want to talk to him or that he was upset she didn't want to talk to him. Either way when she started to walk away Logan's only thought was to stop her.

"I'm not running." Veronica says taking her time turning around. "I just…forgot that I have somewhere to be."

Sighing Logan leans against the door jam. "Why are you here Veronica?"

"Duncan asked me to help him get his laptop back from Weevil and the only way I'm going to be able to do that is figure out who took Weevil's money."

"I already told you I had nothing to do with the money being taken."

"I'm not saying you did." Veronica says stepping towards Logan. "I just need to ask you some questions and take a look around the pool house."

"Well then, if this is all for DK…by all means snoop away." Logan says not bothering to move from the doorway.

"It's not snooping." Veronica says squeezing between the door jam and Logan, ignoring the shiver of awareness running up her spine when she brushes against him. "I'm just trying to do Duncan a favor."

"Relax Nancy Drew." Logan says holding his hands in the air. "Just do your thing." He says clearing a spot on the pool table for him to sit.

Shaking her head Veronica looks around the pool house and her eyes go wide in shock. "God Logan, did Weevil do all of this searching for that money." Turning where she stood, Veronica doesn't see anything that was left untouched. "He said he didn't have time to look as thoroughly as he wanted. How is this not thorough?"

"Ah, well Weevil didn't do this." Logan says standing and walking towards the liquor cabinet. "This mess you see here is my handy work." Logan says peering over his shoulder while pouring himself a drink.

"But why would you…" Before she could even finish the sentence Veronica knows the answer. "Because…you didn't take the money." Sighing Veronica sits next to Logan and watches as he gulps down the shot he had just poured himself.

"So you finally believe I had nothing to do with the missing money. I don't know if I should be grateful that I'm no longer a suspect or hurt that it took you witnessing the mess I made of my pool house."

"Logan…It's not like I zeroed you out as the culprit, I just need to cover all the bases." Grabbing the bottle of Jack from Logan Veronica sets it on the counter. "And now that your name is cleared you're going to tell me everything that happened that night, including why you allowed Weevil there in the first place."

"The only reason Weevil was there was because he had the money to enter the game and I thought it would be easy money."

"See there you go thinking again." Veronica says shaking her head. "That never seems to work for you."

"Are you going to listen or are you going to interrupt me with what you think is witty banter."

"Alright." Veronica says making a zipping motion over her lips to signify she won't talk anymore.

"Isn't there supposed to be a key you use to lock those pink lips and vow to throw it away?" Logan says, rubbing a hand over his mouth to cover his smile.

"Don't expect miracles Logan." Veronica says, a small impish smile forming on her face.

"Like I was saying…" Logan starts but is interrupted by Veronica's phone ringing.

Pulling out her cell phone, Veronica recognizes the number as her dads. "Can you hold on a second." She says before answering her phone and turning her back towards Logan.

Logan watches as Veronica gets as far from him as she possibly can. Staring at her, his thoughts wander. He doesn't know when things had started to change between them, but he no longer looked at Veronica and saw a traitor. Instead of feeling anger or disdain, he felt an intense need to prove he wasn't the jackass he'd been acting like, hoping she'd start to think better of him. Stepping closer Logan can hear Veronica's side of the conversation. "Ok. Yea I'm at the Echoll's right now. No, Logan and I are not friends again." Veronica says, her voice dipping a lot lower, but still not quiet enough for Logan to not hear. Tuning out the rest of the conversation Logan goes and grabs the bottle of Jack Daniels, taking a big gulp he watches as Veronica stuffs the phone back in her pocket.

"Stop drinking Logan. You'll be no help if you're bumbling drunk." Veronica says reaching for the bottle, but Logan holds it out of her reach. "Logan will you put the bottle down." Veronica sighs crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine." Logan says quickly guzzling the remains of the liquor left in the bottle before setting down on the counter behind him.

Rolling her eyes, Veronica grabs her bag that she had set down on the pool table. "I don't have time for this."

"Come on Veronica, you know me better than that. I've been drinking for years now, you know I don't get drunk that easily."

"I wasn't talking about your drinking." Veronica says shaking her head. The truth was she spending time with Logan wasn't the same. He rose different feelings in her than he had ever before. It wasn't the normal friendship feelings like when they were part of the fab four and it wasn't the usual annoyance. He stirred something in her that she didn't know if she wanted to name.

"Then what are you talking about?" Logan asks pushing aside another pile on the pool table so they both could sit.

"How am I supposed to help Duncan if you won't cooperate?" Veronica says tossing down her bag.

"Duncan doesn't need your help. His father is Jake Kane, he can get a new laptop faster than you could say Mars PI." Looking away Logan shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm just saying it's not like Duncan wouldn't be able to replace the laptop."

"You're right." Veronica says leaning against the pool table. "But don't you want to get Weevil off your back? I've made a deal with him to let me handle getting his money back, but if I don't deliver who knows what he'll do."

"Why do you care, we aren't friends anyways." Logan says looking straight at Veronica.

Sighing Veronica turns and faces Logan straight on. "Well are we, Logan? I mean we haven't had a civil conversation in over a year. And it's not like I'm here to just hang out…I'm here because one of your friends stole 5,000 dollars and Weevil isn't going to let this go." Groaning Veronica turns away and looks out the window. "I honestly don't know why I'm helping you guys though, you all hate me and haven't had any qualms with showing it."

"We don't hate you." Logan says coming up behind Veronica. Smirking at the 'yeah right' look she sends over her shoulder. "Well I don't hate you."

Scoffing Veronica shakes her head "Yeah, like I'll believe that. You're the president of the I hate Veronica fan club."

Grabbing Veronica's arm Logan spins her around and for a moment just looks at her. Staring into each others eyes, neither notice when they inch towards each other, but when Logan leans towards Veronica she steps back surprised. "Ronnie…" Logan says, using his nickname he had for her what seems like a lifetime ago.

"I..I gotta go…my dad…" Veronica says turning around and leaving the pool house, forgetting that her bag was still on the pool table.

Holy crap! Veronica thinks to herself while climbing into the Le Baron. I almost kissed Logan Echolls. And pulling out of the gate Veronica drives a little faster than the limit suggests, but that's not what she's thinking about, she's thinking about the possible kiss and how good it could've been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I just want to say how sorry I am for taking so long to update! I have this final project for my personal writing class that's taken up so much of my time, but I finally finished it and can't wait to turn it in and be done with it! So now I can put some more focus on this story…I just want to say thank you to everyone that read my last chapter you guys are really great. And for everyone that reviewed, wow I was really blown away with the response I got from you all. I hope you all enjoy this update! Thanks again for reading, you guys all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or the characters.**

Since her dad wasn't going to be home until late night, early morning, Veronica decided to skip an actual meal and grabbed a pint of Ben & Jerry's, Chunky Monkey, ice cream. Nothing solved boy problems better than ice cream and as much as Veronica hated to admit it Logan was starting to be a problem, she just wasn't sure why. Groaning she sits down at the counter and opens her laptop, trying to push thoughts of Logan out of her mind, which is difficult task since her newest case practically revolves around him.

Pulling open the file she had created earlier, before going to the pool house, Veronica looks over her notes. While in school today she talked to Duncan, Weevil, and Sean. All of them gave similar stories for the night, that there was an opportunity for Logan to hide the money while they were all busy looking at his mother. But after seeing the pool house Veronica was sure Logan hadn't taken the money, why would he have to tear apart the room if he had. Sighing she runs a hand over her eyes. She still needed to talk to Conner, but how she was supposed to get one-on-one time with one of the hottest movies stars? She was good, but not that good. Not only did she need to talk to Conner, but she still needed to get Logan's side of the story, especially since three different people have made him sound guilty.

Groaning Veronica reaches for the ice cream she had set aside. She had tried to talk to Logan earlier and that almost resulted in them kissing in his pool house. In order to avoid that from happening again Veronica would have to pull Logan aside in school tomorrow and talk to him. Looking over the information she had gotten from Weevil Veronica sits back in her seat, her mind filling with different scenarios with who could've stolen the money. Like he said, none of them would need to steal the money except Weevil. But he didn't take it, or did he? Could Veronica trust him? And if she was going to start second guessing Weevil, then what about Duncan and Logan. Duncan had changed a lot since they dated, maybe this new Duncan would steal the money. And then there was Logan…she had no reason to trust him and Veronica could easily see him trashing the pool house, just in case she decided to stop by, but why would he? He was Logan Echolls, son of the famous and rich Aaron Echolls. All these guys were rich, born not only with silver spoons in their mouths, but a whole set of spoons. They all could replace 5,000 dollars easy, except Weevil. Or could they?

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

An hour later Veronica's Chunky Monkey ice cream had been forgotten as she gets caught up in her case notes. Sitting back to rub her eyes Veronica jumps in her seat when there's a knock at her door. Stretching as she stands she takes her time walking to the door wondering who would be knocking at 11:00 at night. Peering through the window she can't make out who it is, the person is standing far enough back that the shadows cover them. When she opens the door the person steps forward and Veronica feels goose bumps rise all over her body. "Logan, what are you doing here so late?" Veronica finally asks after neither says anything.

Clearing his throat Logan steps even closer. "You left your bag at my house and I figured you might need it."

"Oh, thanks!" Veronica says holding out her hand for her bag. "I didn't even realize I had left it." Setting her bag down on the counter, Veronica turns back to see Logan standing in the doorway. Pushing her hands into her back pockets Veronica lets out the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

When Veronica doesn't invite him in Logan sighs and rests his hands on his hips. "Do you think I could maybe come in?"

"Oh sorry!" Veronica says pulling her hands out of her pockets and opening the door wider. Turning to look at how messy the house is, Veronica quickly grabs the melted pint of ice cream. Not bothering to look over her shoulder Veronica can feel his eyes following her every move.

"I hope I'm not interrupting a Mars family dinner." Turning to look around her apartment, Logan runs a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to say and the silence was unnerving.

"No you aren't." Veronica says throwing away the garbage she had picked up off the counter. Leaning back she crosses her arms over her chest, "Dad's out of town, working on a case."

"And he just leaves you home? All alone." Logan says with a startled gaze, turning back to stare at her.

"It's not like I'm in any danger." Veronica says a little surprised by the note of worry in Logan's voice. "I have Backup just in case something would happen." At the sound of his name the dog comes walking out of Veronica's bedroom and starts to sniff Logan's feet.

"Yes I can see…this boy is just vicious!" Logan says wryly bending down to rub Backups head.

"You make fun now, but with one word from me and that pretty boy face of yours will need extensive surgery." Veronica says joining Logan on the floor to pet Backup.

Shaking his head and laughing Logan leans back on his haunches. "I don't know…I still don't think it's safe." Standing he holds out a hand to help Veronica up. "Even if you do have this man eater here to protect you."

Taking Logan's hands she lets him pull her back to her feet, Logan pulls harder than really needed, causing Veronica to stumble into his arms. Stepping back quickly Veronica wipes her palms on the front of her pants. "It's fine Logan, this isn't the first time dad has had to leave me over night and it probably won't be the last."

Staring straight into Veronica's eyes Logan can feel the stubborn energy rolling off her in waves, he can also feel her slowly building up walls to keep him distant. "Ok." He says giving in, knowing Veronica wasn't going to budge…she never would've in the past and she was more stubborn now than she was then.

"Ok?" Veronica says confused. "Just like that…ok." She was preparing for confrontation, was almost looking forward to it, and Logan just gives in.

Laughing Logan joins Veronica by the counter. "Yea, ok. What did you expect Veronica? Me to pick you up and throw you over my shoulder?" Shaking his head he makes a scoffing noise. "I don't think it's safe for you to stay here alone, but I can't really do anything about it." Looking over he notices the hint of pink rising on her cheeks and deciding he had played nice long enough, Logan smirks. "Unless you want me to throw you over my shoulder, because I can if you'd like." Opening up his arms and pretending to reach for Veronica, Logan laughs when she steps back. "I'm just kidding Ronnie, I would never do that."

Laughing Veronica crosses her arms over her chest and gives him her best 'yeah right' look. "If memory serves me right, this wouldn't be the first time you've thrown me over your shoulder caveman style, Logan." Veronica watches the confused expression take over his face and she almost laughs at the comical look her gets on his face when he realizes what she's talking about.

"Oh come on Veronica…we were only 14 at the time." Logan says laughing. He had forgotten about that. The four of them had been hanging out at Duncan and Lilly's all day. Playing in the pool, when Lilly decided a two on two game of football would be fun, boys against girls. You could tell from the look on Veronica's face that she wasn't as enthused as Lilly was; after lots of coercion, Veronica relented to play. Not even five minutes into the game you could see why she didn't want to play, she wasn't any good, but unlike Lilly…who also stunk…Veronica was really trying. He can still remember the look on her face when she had intercepted the ball meant for him, she was so proud of herself. He can also remember the squeals of laughter when Logan had picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and running in for the touchdown.

"I'm just saying that you do have history of throwing helpless girls over your shoulder." Veronica says, laughter filling her voice.

"Helpless my ass." Logan says smiling and causing Veronica to shake her head. Sitting back down on the stool. "When was the last time we've laughed like this?"

Sighing Veronica sits down in the stool next to Logan and grabs her water bottle, taking a drink and trying to stall answering. "Logan we both know the last time we laughed like this…god that was probably last time we even talked like this." Veronica says sharing a heated look with Logan, before breaking eye contact to look down at her hands.

"Yeah." Logan says staring at his hands, bouncing them on the counter in front of him. "Why?" He says looking back at Veronica, waiting for her to make eye contact.

"Because…" Veronica says shrugging her shoulders and fiddling with her water bottle. "You decided to make me the enemy of you and everyone else at Neptune High."

"That's only because you decided to be against us all…you went against Lilly."

Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, Veronica takes a deep breath, pushing all the emotions she's feeling down, suppressing the urge to slap Logan. "I was forced to choose between my father and everyone else…what did you expect me to do!" Veronica asks turning to glare at Logan. This fight had been a long time coming.

"I don't really know Veronica! I didn't expect you to single out the Kane's…going against your best friend's family…against everyone in this town."

"I repeat Logan…what did you expect from me?" Veronica pushing away from the counter and Logan. "To turn my back on my dad! I didn't have a choice!" Veronica shouts pacing.

"Yes you did Veronica!" Logan shouts standing and grabbing her shoulders, getting to her to stop pacing. "You could've told Keith how he was wrong. You could've gotten your father to leave the Kane's alone. But you didn't Veronica!" Dropping his hands to his sides Logan sighs and shakes his head. "It would've been one thing to sit back and let your dad dig his own grave…but you helped him. And you made that choice."

"To what? Support my father?" Veronica says scoffing. "I'm sorry if it upset you Logan, but I would never turn my back on my dad. He's always been there for me, supporting me whenever I need him. And when it came time for me to step up to help him…I did. He needed me Logan."

"I needed you too!" Logan shouts looking down and straight into Veronica's eyes. He can see the surprise and shock fill her face. Closing his eyes, Logan sighs. "I gotta go." Turning and opening the door, Logan takes a moment and looks back at Veronica. Who is still standing in the same spot, but is looking after Logan with a look of confusion…and compassion.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I am so so so Sorry that I took forever to update! I've had some difficulty with Logan in this chapter and didn't want to post until I worked out the kinks. I'm going to cut this short and let you guys get to the actual story…but again I'm sorry and thanks for still reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or it's characters…only the dream that I do.

Walking through the main doors of the school Veronica looks towards the normal pack of 09er's that stand around Duncan and Logan. Noticing only Duncan standing in the usual spot, Veronica frowns and goes to her locker. Turning around after spending extra time in her locker she notices Logan is still missing from his normal spot in the spotlight. Sighing Veronica grounds her teeth and pushes through the masses to get to Duncan. "Can I talk to you…" looking around Veronica rolls her eyes at the glares and astonished looks she's getting "…somewhere a little more private maybe?"

"Yea, sure. Just give me a second." Duncan says nodding his head and turning to his locker. Walking back out of the clump of people, Veronica waits down the hall. She watches as Duncan shuts his locker and makes excuses for why Veronica Mars, one of the most hated girls at Neptune High, would need to talk to him, but more importantly…why would he, Duncan Kane, the king of the school, give her the time of day? Rubbing the back of his neck, Duncan stops in front of Veronica and gives her his best boyish smile. "Any news on who took Weevil's money?"

"Nothing concrete just yet." Veronica says looking past Duncan and towards the doors.

"Then what's up?" Duncan asks confused. "You…"

"Have you talked to Logan?" Veronica asks abruptly, interrupting Duncan.

Even more confused, Duncan shakes his head before answering. "Not since yesterday. Why?"

"No reason." Veronica says noticing Sean walking down the hall, starting in his direction, Veronica gets stopped when Duncan steps in front of her. "What…Duncan, I need to talk to Sean."

"Why did you want to know if I've talked to Logan?"

Sighing Veronica watches as Sean walks into his classroom and knows she's lost her chance to talk to him this morning. Giving Duncan a quick glare, Veronica sighs again. "I haven't seen him this morning and he's usually with you, lording over the rest of the school…so I just figured you might now where I could find him since he's not here." Pulling out her cell phone Veronica groans when the five minute bell rings.

"But what do you care where he is? You two hate each other…you spend most of your time avoiding him."

"If you want me to get your laptop back I need to get Weevil his money." Securing her shoulder strap Veronica starts walking towards her first hour and bites back a groan when Duncan follows her. Looking over her shoulder at him, "Don't you need to head to your class?"

"I have study hall this hour, Mr. Wann won't mind me being late." Duncan says shrugging his shoulders. "But I still don't understand why you need to talk to Logan." Duncan doesn't really know why it bothers him so much, but Veronica looking for Logan just didn't sit well with him.

Stopping in the middle of the hall Veronica turns to give Duncan her best annoyed face. "It was Logan's house where you guys held the game. And since Logan was there I kinda need to get his side of the story. Especially since you, Sean, and Weevil all pointed fingers at his back accusing him of taking the money. Now I don't know if that's true, but if Logan is responsible for the money being missing, I plan to nail him for it. " Noticing Duncan's eyes traveling over her head to something behind her, Veronica feels a chill rise up her back. Turning slowly she sees Logan standing not even three feet behind her with a look of distrust and pain and most definitely anger. "Logan…"Veronica says, but nothing follows.

"No I think I heard enough." Logan says looking between the two. "So my best friend and my worst enemy have ganged up against me to prove that I've stolen from a penniless houseboy." Shaking his head her runs a hand through his hair. "What's next DK? You're going to join the Mars in the hunt to find Lily's killer…possibly help to convict your father?"

"Logan…!" Duncan says uncomfortable and slightly angered. "That's out of line." Giving Veronica an apologetic look her steps forward to touch Logan's arm. "Come on man, lets leave and head to the beach."

"Oh I'm leaving." Logan says shrugging off Duncan's hand. "But not with you…I'd have to spend the whole time making sure you don't twist the knife in my back." Turning and walking away Logan shakes his head.

Watching Logan's retreating back, Duncan turns to see Veronica staring after him too. Except she isn't looking at him with disinterest and annoyance, but with a look of worry and sadness. "Veronica." Duncan says getting her attention back to him, "Don't worry about Logan, he probably got into it with his father again." When the bell rings Duncan sighs. "Come on, I'll help you get excused from being late."

Staring at Duncan Veronica shakes her head. "Thanks Duncan, but…" Looking over her shoulder Veronica frowns. "I need to go talk to Logan. Now." Veronica says before turning and rushing after Logan.

"Veronica…" Duncan calls to her retreating back, sighing he runs a frustrated hand through his hair before turning to get a pass from the office.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Logan!" Veronica shouts walking through the parking lot. She saw the monstrosity he called an XTerra, but no sign of Logan. "Where the hell could he have gone?" Veronica huffs turning in place and looking back at the school. Pulling out her cell phone she scrolls down to his number and hits send, ignoring how long it had been since she had last called his number. Hearing his distinct ringtone of Sexy Back turning back around she sees Logan standing by his car.

Answering his phone Logan doesn't take his gaze off Veronica. "Jilted friends anonymous…how may I help you?"

"Logan…" Veronica says slightly annoyed.

"Oh hello Veronica, I'm sorry you have the wrong number. You must be looking for backstabbers anonymous." Shutting his phone Logan leans against the Xterra.

"Logan. What you heard earlier…it wasn't what it sounded like."

"Really? So my best friend hasn't accused me of stealing Wafer's money than?"

"Duncan never said you took the money, Logan. All he said was that there was a time that night where you had the opportunity to take the money."

"Oh…ok…I see." Shaking his head Logan sighs and pushes off of the car and takes a step towards Veronica so he's towering over her. "And you took that to mean that since I had the opportunity…I jumped at it." Stepping even closer he can smell her perfume. "What do I have to say to prove to you that I didn't take this money?"

Frustrated and anxious Veronica puts both of her hands on Logan's chest to push him back a step, but he doesn't even budge. "Logan! You egotistical jackass! I never said you took that money! If you would just shut your mouth and listen to…" Whatever Veronica was going to say is silenced by Logan's mouth covering hers.

Her first instinct is to pull back and with her hands still on his chest she tries to push him away, but like before he doesn't even move an inch. Her second instinct is too pull him closer, which Logan has no problems with. Feeling Logan's hands start to move down her body, Veronica steps back in surprise. Looking up at him she takes a deep breath and is stepping back into his arms before either has a chance to change their minds. Both their lungs burning from lack of oxygen, they step back and as if they just realized what they were doing they both take another step back.

Logan being the first to come back to his senses smirks, "There's a good way to shut someone up…and it's quite enjoyable if I do say so myself."

"Logan!" Veronica says exasperated. "I don't have time for this. I'm trying to figure out who took Weevil's money."

"I don't know if I want you working on this case anymore. You seem to be hearing all these bad things about me." Logan says frowning.

"I'm not just going to drop this." Veronica says stubbornly. She had put a lot of work into this case so far. "I'm invested in this case now, Logan. It matters to me."

"Yea well…it matters to me that you stop hearing all these things about me. I don't want you to get this impression that I'm this horrible guy."

"Logan…I'm trying to prove you didn't do it." Veronica says without thinking. Shocked that the words rang true, Veronica notices the surprise on Logan's face as well. "I mean…" Looking down at her feet Veronica sighs. "I'm just trying to figure out who has the money before Weevil takes this into his own hands."

"Ok." Unsure of what to do Logan opens his car door. "If there's anything you need from me to help with the case." Getting in Logan closes the door and leans out the window. "…just ask and I'll do what I can"

"Actually I could use your help." Veronica says stepping closer to the car.

"With what?"

"Conner." She says with a slightly breathy tone. "He was there for the game and I have no way to get in contact with him on my own."

"So you need my help to get a meeting with the most overrated actor in movies right now." Logan says smirking.

"Yea…something like that." Veronica says shaking her head, but not being able to hold back her smile.

Staring at her for a moment Logan sighs. "Get in the car." Giving Logan a skeptical look Veronica takes a step back from the car, causing Logan to laugh. "I'm going to drive us over to the studio and see if we're able to talk to Conner on set right now."

"Oh." Veronica says walking around the car and getting into the passenger seat. Shaking her head she buckles the seat belt. "I can't believe I'm going to be seen in this ugly banana that you like to call a car."

Scoffing Logan starts the car and hit's the gas peddle hard. "You should feel privileged to be riding in this beauty."

Staring a Logan for the longest moment Veronica can't hold back the bubble of laughter. Turning and looking out the window she shakes her head and wonders when this thing between her and Logan had turned from heated enemies to something more. And how strange it is that it feels right.

Again I am so sorry for such long spaces between posting! I really am trying to update more, but the universe appears to be against me! I hope I haven't lost anyone with my poor updating skills, but if I have I completely understand! You guys have every right to be upset with me! To make up for my horribleness I added a nice little LoVe scene for you all! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping to have the next posted sooner than this one. Again thanks for still reading and reviewing…it's because all of you that I don't just put this story aside…you guys all rock!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I updated again and it didn't take me a month! Yay me and lucky you! I'm going to just keep this short and simple so you guys can get to the chapter…since that's all you actually care about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or the characters…but I wish I did.**

Pulling up to the gate Veronica looks at the guard and figures her and Logan are going to be turned away. "Can we get onto the set to see Connor Larkin?" Logan asks leaning out the window so the security guard can see his face.

When the guard doesn't say anything and walks back to his office Veronica smirks. "Apparently you can't get us on set." When Logan glares at her Veronica laughs and looks out the front windshield in time to see the gates opening and the guard waving them on through.

"He's on lot 3 Mr. Echolls, I'm sure you know the way."

"Thanks Jimmy." Logan says waving his hand and driving past him. Turning to look at Veronica, Logan opens his mouth to make a smartass comment, but Veronica holds up her hand to stop him.

"Just drive…Mr. Echolls." Veronica says in a mocking tone.

Laughing Logan rests his right arm on the back of Veronica's seat and leans over so he can smell her Promises perfume. "Admit it. You love a guy with connections." When Veronica just sends him a heated look Logan leans back into his own personal space and concentrates on getting them to lot 3.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Standing on the outskirts of the set Veronica watches as Aaron, Logan's father, and Connor finish out a fight scene with a couple of extras. Staring wide eyed at her surroundings she watches as Aaron does a high kick, looking over at Logan to see if his reaction she is surprised to see him rolling his eyes and turning to her.

Noticing the look of awe on her face Logan laughs and nudges her shoulder with his. "Come on Veronica…this isn't that spectacular, you've seen celebrities before."

"Not really." Veronica says shaking her head and looking back out at the set and all the action going on in front of her.

"You've met my dad before."

"Yes, but he's your dad and I always saw him at your house as your dad. I've never seen him as Aaron Echolls the movie star."

"But you have come to the set before." Logan insists. He remembers many times that Duncan and Lilly would come with him to visit the set.

"I never came." Veronica says quietly knowing Logan is remembering all the time Lilly and Duncan had visited the set with Logan. But Veronica never did. Noticing the director call cut, Veronica walks away from the set and the clump of people forming.

"I'm sure you did." Logan says leading Veronica away from the make up crew.

Turning so she's facing Logan, Veronica sighs. "I never came with…" Looking down at her feet she chews on her bottom lip and considers what she's about to say. "I never felt like I was really invited."

"What?" Logan says surprised. "Of course you were…we were all friends, the four of us."

"Not really," she says shaking her head. "You and Duncan were friends. Duncan and I were dating. You and Lilly were dating. And Lilly and I were friends…but you and I only hung out because of Lilly and Duncan."

"That's not true. We were friends too." Logan says his voice low and throaty. He never realized Veronica had felt that way, she never showed it. Reaching out to rest a hand on her shoulder, Logan frowns when Veronica steps back and looks back down at her feet.

Noticing someone out of the corner of her eye, Veronica gives Logan a pleading look before turning to see Aaron walking towards them. "Mr. Echolls." Veronica says with a polite, but stiff, smile.

"Veronica…" Aaron says smiling and resting a hand on the same shoulder Logan tried to earlier. "It's been a long time, but please, call me Aaron." Turning to look at his son Aaron doesn't take his hand off of Veronica's shoulder. "Hello Logan. What did I do for this unexpected pleasure?"

Not able to take his eyes off his dad's hand on Veronica's shoulder, it takes Logan an extra second to answer. "Actually pops we're here to see Connor the boy wonder."

"I don't understand why you don't like him Logan. Connor is a great kid…you really could learn a lot from him." Aaron says sighing and shaking his head before turning back to Veronica…this whole time his hand hasn't left her shoulder. "You know Veronica if you'd like I could maybe get you a meeting with my manager. A pretty girl like you would be great for my next movie."

Veronica doesn't know what to say and looking at Logan for some assistance she can see he too is upset, but she isn't quite sure what he's upset about. Uncomfortable with how close Aaron is standing and the pressure his hand has on her shoulder she clears her throat and tries to step out of his grasp, but his hand only seems to follow her.

"Let's get this over with Veronica." Logan says putting his hand on her lower back and leading her away from his father. He wasn't sure what his father was doing, what angle he was playing, but it really bothered Logan…and he could tell that it bothered Veronica too. Walking up to Connor, Logan waits for the make up people to stop with the oil.

"What do you think? Is it too much oil? I mean they said they want me to shine, but I don't know." Connor says with a smirk on his face before playfully shoving Logan.

"Now wonder your brain is only the size of a pea…your whole thought process revolves around your body." Logan says going for joking, but anyone would be able to hear the bite to his words.

Shaking his head, Connor holds his hand out to Veronica. "Since Logan has no manners I'll introduce myself."

"Oh no need." Veronica says with a girlish laugh she can't control. "I know who you are."

"Yes, but who are you?"

"Oh, sorry." Veronica says feeling her face heat up. "I'm Veronica…Veronica Mars."

"Oh yes…Veronica the goddess of love." Connor says taking Veronica's hand and lifting it to his lips for a chaste kiss.

"Venus…is the goddess of love, genius…not Veronica." Logan says watching the interplay between the two and doing anything to stop this feeling of jealousy.

"Well that's surely a mistake." Connor says shrugging off the fact he had no idea what he was talking about. "Now what can I do for you? Aspirations of being an actress…because I would gladly put in a good word for you."

"Wow Veronica…that's the second time in five minutes you've been offered a movie gig." Logan says stepping up and resting an arm over her shoulders, showing Connor who Veronica had came with and who would be leaving with her. "Tell me Connor is that something they teach you in all those acting lessons? How to pick up the girls."

Sighing Veronica looks at Logan and gives him a glare which he just shrugs off. Annoyed she steps out from under his arm and faces him. "Logan! How bout you go over there while Connor and I talk." When Logan doesn't even acknowledge she said something Veronica takes a deep breath before pulling him away from Connor and the extras. "What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. It's that brainless mass of steroids with the problem."

Rolling her eyes Veronica crosses her arms over her chest. "Connor will be no help to me if you keep antagonizing him and if I can't get answers than I can't help you."

"Sorry." Logan says and is surprised at the fact he actually means it. Looking over Veronica's head Logan can see Connor staring at them. Bending down he quickly pulls Veronica towards him and before she has a chance to react he kisses her, blocking out thoughts of everyone around them. Feeling the pressure from Veronica's hand on his chest, trying to push back, Logan drops his arms and steps back into his own space. Staring into her eyes Logan can see the confusion and annoyance. But there's also a hint of interest there too. Smirking he turns, ignoring the surprised glances of everyone and walks over towards the food table. Behind him Veronica huffs and turns back to talk to Connor.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Conscious of the looks she was getting, Veronica shakes her shoulders and walks up to Connor and tries to fix any ruffled feathers Logan had caused. "Don't listen to anything Logan says…He's just ornery right now."

Laughing Connor shakes his head. "It's alright. I've known Logan since grade school, nothing he says and does surprises me anymore." Than looking Veronica up and down, he shakes his head. "Except how he got a girl like you. Now that surprises me."

"Oh…that. Well actually… Logan and I are…We're just…" Sighing Veronica looks over her shoulder at Logan and isn't surprised to see he's staring at her, she could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of her head. Turning back to Connor she shrugs her shoulders. "Actually I don't know what's going on with Logan and I."

"Well if Logan hasn't snatched you up yet, than he's dumber than I thought… And it would be my pleasure to take you out to dinner some time this week."

Normally Veronica would've been surprised and flattered by being asked out by Connor Larkin, but listening to him talk about Logan and seeing him in person…it's a huge disappointment. "I'm busy this week." Veronica says shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"Well what about the weekend? We will be filming till 4 on Saturday, but after that I'm free till Monday."

"Nope, sorry. I'm booked all week."

"I'm getting the impression that you just don't want to go out with me. But I'm having trouble figuring out why…You must be the ONLY teenage girl who isn't in love with me." He says with his trademark grin that won him three Teen Choice Awards.

Amazed at how big his ego is, Veronica rolls her eyes and sighs. "Up until about 10 minutes ago I would've said yes in a second. But that was before you opened your mouth with no script to go off of." Shaking her head she walks away, leaving Connor staring after her with confusion. Noticing the wonder and curiosity on Logan's face Veronica just shakes her head and walks past him.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Following Veronica to his car Logan unlocks the doors and climbs in. Both sitting there, neither saying anything, Logan breaks the silence first.

"So what new clues do you have for us now Nancy Drew?"

"Beyond Connor Larkin being one of the biggest jackasses on this planet…nothing!" Turning her head to stare at Logan, Veronica shrugs her shoulders. "Sorry Ned I tried, but my bullshit quota has been filled for the week."

"Ned?" Logan says deep in thought. Trying to figure out why Veronica would call him that.

"Nancy's boyfriend…haven't you ever read Nancy Drew? Or do you just call me that because your imagination isn't as advanced as others."

"I'm sorry I was more of a Hardy Boys fan…you know with me being a boy and all. Wasn't so big on the whole girl-detective thing."

"Well if you're going to be working with me than you better get caught up on your references, or you just might run out of material."

"So I'm working with you now?" Logan says intrigued to hear Veronica's answer. He honestly wasn't quite sure what they were doing or where this new found relationship (if you could even call a couple of kisses a relationship) was going. But he did know he liked it, wanted more of it, and hoped to see it progress to possibly something more…All of which depended on Veronica.

"Well it's in your best interest to help me with this." Veronica says turning her body so she's facing Logan. "After all, it is your butt on the line if I don't get this case solved." But that was only the half of it. Veronica didn't want to tell Logan she actually liked working with him, that he made everything more interesting. Who knows what he would do with that kind of ammunition.

"Well than." Logan says starting the car and pulling out of parking lot 3. "Lets get cracking. Because my face would rather not dance the tango with Paco's fists."

Sighing Veronica shakes her head. "You know…just in case I can't prove you didn't do it…you should try buttering Weevil up a little bit, possibly reduce your punishment to only hospitalization."

"Oh there's no need." Logan says pulling out of the gate and waving at the same security guard Jimmy. "I have the utmost faith in you." Looking towards Veronica he smirks at her shocked face.

"Wow…I'm surprised you feel that way."

"Well you have to be at least a little good at what you do." Logan adds quickly. "I mean no ordinary detective would or could sneak a bong into my locker and get me suspended for three days."

Laughing Veronica shakes her head. "That's what you're basing your opinion on! How well I can break the law, school rules, and probably every other code of ethics in the world."

"What can I say…you caught my attention with that. Which I know was the whole reason you did it."

"No the reason I did it was because you were a jackass and I needed a fall guy."

"Well thanks…I'm glad I could be of service." Logan says, his voice filled with dejection.

"Oh don't sound so sad…you got to practice your baseball swing later using a crowbar and my car, remember?"

Wincing Logan glances over at Veronica before turning into the 09er zip. "Sorry about that." Taking a deep breath he stops at a stop sign. "How did you get your car fixed after that? I wrecked it pretty good."

Shrugging her shoulders, she looks out her window as they drive past the Kane house and she lets her mind drift back to how Lilly and her used to hang out, doing nothing at all, but having the greatest time. Clearing her head she looks back at Logan who had been staring at her. "Weevil fixed it up for me."

"Weasel fixed your car for you…why?"

Looking back over her shoulder at the Kane house Veronica sighs. "I don't know…I guess in some odd sense we're friends. And friends do favors for each other." Veronica says staring back at Logan, neither breaking eye contact or the connection they're feeling. But as Logan pulls into his driveway, Veronica waits long enough for the car to be parked and she jumps out of the car. Leaving Logan to follow after her towards the pool house.

**I hope you all enjoyed this newest update…I really wanted to get a chapter posted before I this long break is over. I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving! Quick thanks to everyone who read. And for those that reviewed you all are the greatest and I don't know where this story would be without you! So this chapter is dedicated to all of you reviewers, thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so, so, SO sorry for my vanishing act! This story just kinda got shoved to the back burner with school, work, and everything. I know you all probably hate me and I understand if I have no readers, you guys deserve better! So thanks so anyone who is still reading this and for everyone that has reviewed…you guys are the greatest and that is why I keep trying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or the characters.**

Veronica silently curses herself as she walks away from Logan's Xterra. She knows jumping out of the car before he even parked was probably irrational, but her first reaction was to run before Logan got any closer. Or else the wall she had spent the last year building around her would be destroyed. Hearing Logan coming up behind her Veronica stops, but doesn't turn around. "This was a mistake." Veronica says looking into the pool.

"Veronica." Logan says stopping behind her, fighting the urge to reach out and touch her.

Sensing how close Logan was behind her, Veronica takes another step forward, leaving only inches between her and the pool. "I really need to get working."

"Ok than…let's go inside and get working." Logan says reaching out to touch her.

"No!" Veronica says twirling around fast to face Logan, not realizing she had been standing in a puddle. Spinning to fast on the wet surface, Veronica loses her footing and starts falling backwards into the pool. And since Logan had been holding on to her shoulder, he is dragged in with her.

Logan stands up straight and starts coughing out the water he had swallowed. They had landed in the shallow end so he didn't have to tread water in all his clothes. Laughing he turns to face Veronica, "Well that was…" but he sobers up when he sees Veronica laying at the bottom of the pool. "Ronnie? Veronica. Veronica!" Logan shouts pulling her out of the water. Setting her on the edge of the pool he jumps out and kneels down next to her. Checking her pulse he feels a very, very faint beat, but when he places his ear to her mouth he notices she's not breathing.

"Oh come on Ronnie!" Logan yells before blowing air into her lungs. Sitting up he checks her breathing, still nothing. "Veronica I never paid attention in health class, you know that!" Trying to think back to the CPR lessons he had laughed at in 10th grade health class Logan runs a hand through his hair. "Come on Logan, press on her chest and breathe into her mouth…no problem." Logan says to himself before pushing down on Veronica's chest. After three pushes he breathes into her mouth. Sitting back Logan watches as Veronica just lays still. "Veronica! You stubborn, little…" Closing his eyes Logan tries to think. 911 comes to mind and Logan pulls out his wrecked cell phone. Turning to get the home phone Logan stops mid stride when he hears coughing behind him. Spinning around Logan sees Veronica on her side coughing. "Veronica!"

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

**I know this is a very disappointing chapter and I know you guys haven't waited two months for a measly 500 words, but I'm having the hardest time with this story right now. And I figured you guys would appreciate a little something over nothing. I promise my next update won't take nearly as long! Thanks again for everyone who has kept reading, I hope you guys don't hate me too much. And for everyone who's reviewed, you guys are the greatest in the world and with out you this story would not still be going.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! That's right I've updated and it didn't take a century for me to do so! Hopefully this will make up for me falling off the face of the earth for awhile there. I just want to give a quick thanks to everyone still reading, and I hope you guys all enjoy this update! And for everyone that reviewed…WOW! I was blown away by the response I got on that last chapter. You guys are truly amazing and I dedicate this chapter to you all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or the characters.**

Hearing the doorbell ringing, Logan quickly hurries out of his room with a backwards glance at a sleeping Veronica. It was Mrs. Navarro's day off and Logan didn't want whoever was at the door to wake Veronica. When the bell rings again Logan sighs, reaching for the door. Surprised Logan quickly closes the door slightly, standing in the remaining space. "Hey DK. What are ya doing here?"

Ignoring the fact Logan hadn't invited him in, Duncan walks inside and heads straight to the kitchen. "Just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine." Logan says following Duncan, casting nervous glances towards his bedroom.

"So we're cool, right?"

"Yea, we're fine man." Logan says leaning against the counter. In his mind he's trying to think of the fastest way to get Duncan out of the house so he could return to Veronica.

"About this morning…I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It's not like…"

"I know. It's fine." Logan says cutting off whatever platitude Duncan was going to give.

"Oook." Duncan says giving Logan a confused look. After a long pause Duncan clears his throat. "Do you know what happened to Veronica?"

"What?" Logan asks startled.

"She chased after you this morning and I haven't seen her since." Duncan says even more confused at Logan's startled face.

"Oh." Logan says deflating, realizing that there was no way Duncan could know about Veronica hitting her head in the pool. "Yea…" Logan says his voice trailing off.

"Yea…What?" Duncan asks irritated.

"Nothing. She caught up with me and we talked. Then she said she was going to go doing something for the case."

"But you don't know where she was going?"

"No…Why?" Logan asks, wondering why Duncan is so interested in Veronica.

"No reason. She never came back to school is all. And her friend…I think his name is Wallace…said he hasn't heard from her all day. And I don't know, Veronica has never been the type to skip a whole day of school. I mean I remember the coaxing it took us to get her to skip her study hall hour last year…" Duncan says laughing and shaking his head.

"Yea well she's changed man." Logan says pushing himself off the counter and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"And what would you know about that?" Duncan asks.

"Nothing man." Logan says holding up his hands. "I just know that if I had been put through the ringer the past year the same way she has I would be a different person too."

Not completely convinced with what Logan has been saying, Duncan gives a weary sigh. "I got an idea…How bout we play some Halo. We haven't hung out since the poker game."

"The pool house is a bit of mess man." Logan says running a hand through his head.

"Ok." Duncan says grabbing the water bottle he had set down. "We can just play in your room then…we don't need the surround sound for Halo."

Feeling his stomach bottom out Logan follows Duncan and grabs his arm, stopping him in the hallway, only about 15 feet from his bedroom. "How bout we go surfing instead. I've heard some of the waves have been record breakers."

"What are you talking about?" Duncan says shaking his head. "The radio has spent the last week talking about how the waves have never been worse!"

"Oh." Logan says visibly deflating. He had no other ideas on how to stop Duncan. Letting go of his arm he sighs. "Well what about…"

"Logan what's up with you man?" Duncan says shaking his head and laughing, pushing on the door he looks over his shoulder at his best friend, "You're all…" Duncan's laughter stops when he turns to step into Logan's room and see's the blonde laying in Logan's bed.

"Duncan…" Logan says following his gaze to Veronica, who is still fast asleep in his bed. Who knew being knocked unconscious after hitting your head on the bottom of a pool would tire someone out? "It's not…"

"What the hell!" Duncan shouts turning to stare at Logan.

"I know what this looks like, but you're wrong." Logan says stepping in front of Duncan, blocking his path to the bed. The last thing he needed was for Veronica to shift in her sleep, causing the blankets to move, showing she was only in her bra and panties. "But please man, keep your voice down."

"What the hell is going on Logan?" Duncan shouts just as loud as before, ignoring Logan's request to be quieter.

Sighing, Logan runs a hand through his hair. "Duncan would you let me explain! And please shut up before you wake up Veronica!" Logan yells, forgetting to keep his voice down.

"I got an idea." Says a voice coming from behind Logan, causing both the guys to turn startled. "How bout you both shut up!" Say Veronica sitting up in the bed, wincing from her headache. Feeling a chill she looks down and sees that all she has on is her underwear. Eyes going wide she grabs the blanket and pulls it up to her neck. "And could someone please tell me where my clothes are and why the hell they aren't on me?"

"Veronica!" Logan says sighing. He was happy to see her awake, but wished Duncan was not there.

"What is going on?" Duncan asks again, looking between the two.

Turning to look at Duncan, Logan grimaces. "Look man, would you please go. I'll explain everything later, but…"

"No I will not go!" Duncan says shaking his head vehemently. "Not until I know what is going on here!"

"DK…please." Logan says. "Look man nothing happened and later…"

"No, not later. Now." Duncan says crossing his arms and looking straight at Logan, until his attention is drawn back to the bed.

"Duncan. Would you please…" Veronica says not even bothering to look at him. Her attention is drawn to a surprisingly subdued Logan.

"Veronica…" Duncan says shocked that she would ask him to leave.

"Duncan." Veronica says, finally giving him her attention. Staring straight at him she notices the way he is looking at her, it's similar to how he used to look at her when they were dating. "Please…" Veronica says simply.

"Fine." Duncan says, his voice softening when he looks at Veronica. Turning back to Logan, Duncan shakes his head. "We'll talk later." With one final glance back at Veronica, Duncan walks out of Logan's bedroom, followed by the slamming of the Echoll's front door.

Turning to look at Veronica, Logan grimaces. "There goes my best friend of the month badge."

Forgetting about her lack of clothes, Veronica throws the covers back and jumps out of the bed. Marching up to Logan she shoves him and growls. "You are a complete jackass!" Veronica says, shoving him again. "Did you see the look on his face? He thinks…He thinks!" Turning away from Logan, Veronica paces. "Oh my god! He thinks we…" Turning back around Veronica glares at Logan.

"We didn't Veronica. Relax." Logan says resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know we didn't! Duncan doesn't know that though." Veronica says crossing her arms over her chest. Looking down she remembers she isn't wearing any clothes. "Where are my clothes Logan!" Veronica asks turning and pulling his blanket off the bed and wrapping it around herself.

"They're in the dryer." Logan says turning and grabbing some clothes out of his dresser. Turning back around he notices Veronica looking around his bedroom. "Here. You can wear these for now." Logan says, tossing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt down on his bed next to Veronica.

Picking up the clothes, Veronica looks at them and back at Logan. "Do you think you could…" Veronica says looking at the door and back at Logan.

Logan nods his head. "Sure, no problem." Stopping in the doorway he looks back at Veronica. "I'll just be in the kitchen." Shutting the door Logan takes a deep sigh and rubs a hand over his eyes. Walking down the hallway back to the kitchen Logan tries to clear his head of all images of Veronica clad only in her underwear.

**I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter! I really struggled writing these characters…it's been so long since I've written for the show and I need to get my head back into the characters and how they interact. Anyways…thanks again so much for everyone who's stuck with me through this story. You guys are the best!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Another update and it hasn't been a week! I don't know what it is, but I'm just thankful that I've been able to write. I just want to say a quick thanks to everyone who keeps reading, I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have. And a BIG thanks to everyone who reviews…you guys are truly amazing and this story would be no where without you! So thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or it's characters.**

Changing into the clothes Logan gave her Veronica sits back down on the bed and rubs her head. She remembers freaking out and running from Logan's car. She also remembers falling into the pool with Logan and considering the bump she has, she must've hit her head pretty hard on the bottom of the pool. After hitting the water her memory gets a little fuzzy. Closing her eyes she can remember Logan yelling her name and him carrying her inside, but that's as far as her memory goes. No recollection of her undressing herself, which means that it must've been Logan that had done that. Feeling her face heat up, Veronica runs a hand through her surprisingly dry hair.

Opening her eyes and searching for the clock Veronica is surprised to see it's 4 in the afternoon, she had slept the whole school day away. Sighing she looks around Logan's room, noticing not much has changed in the year she had be ostracized. Standing, she winces as the pounding in her head gets a little louder with the change in position. Opening the door, she walks down the hall and turns left to enter the kitchen. Even though it had been a year since stepping foot in this house, she felt like it had just been yesterday Lily and her would race each other down this hallway. Stopping in the doorway, Veronica watches Logan standing in front of the open refrigerator with his cell phone up to his ear.

"Hey Duncan, it's Logan. We should really talk man. Well just call me, stop by… whatever." Sighing, Logan looks at his phone before closing it and looking closely in the fridge. He wanted to make something to eat for Veronica, figuring she must be hungry. The only problem is his cooking skills were next to nil, so unless Veronica was ok with Pop Tarts, they would need to order some take-out.

"I don't think Duncan really wants to talk to either of us right now." Veronica says, crossing her arms over her chest and walking further into the kitchen. "Considering what he saw, I can't say I blame him."

"But nothing happened." Logan says sighing and shutting the fridge.

"Logan, come on." Veronica says with her famous head tilt. "If you were Duncan and you walked into your room and saw me lying in bed with nothing but my underwear on…what would be your first thought?"

"I know what it must've looked like. And if it had been anyone else in my bed I would understand, but it was you…" Stopping mid sentence Logan looks into Veronica's face and silently swears.

Surprisingly hurt by Logan's words Veronica turns, facing away from Logan. "As repulsive as you think I am…Duncan doesn't, or at least didn't, see me as that way."

Stepping up behind Veronica, Logan rests a hand on her elbow. "You know I didn't mean it like that. I just wasn't thinking. "

Turning and giving him a heated look Veronica sighs. "You never seem to think."

"Ouch." Logan says raising and holding his hands over his chest, pretending she had shot him in the heart. "That hurt."

"Well can you blame me?" Veronica says throwing her arms in the air. "You invite Weevil to a poker game, expecting to hose him, but end up getting hosed yourself! Then the money gets stolen right from underneath your nose and sit back while your 'friends' all point fingers at your back! And you seem to delay me every step of the way, even though I'm trying to save your sorry ass. Although I don't know why since you find me so repulsive, and you've been treating me like dirt for the past year!" Stopping to take a deep breath Veronica opens her mouth to continue her rant, but her words get swallowed by Logan's mouth covering hers. Pushing on his chest, Veronica's struggle stops and her arms slowly snake around Logan's neck, pulling him closer.

Feeling Veronica's fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, he smiles, pulling away Logan takes a couple deep, labored breaths and collects his thoughts. "You're right…I find you so repulsive." Logan says with his infamous smirk before leaning back down for another kiss.

Tilting her head back, away from Logan's, Veronica just stares at him for a moment before dropping her arms and stepping back from him, and straight into a corner. "What is this?" Veronica asks, so quietly she isn't even sure if Logan heard her, sighing and resting a hand on her pounding forehead. Turning back to look at Logan, she tries to ignore the way he looks at her and remember the hurt and anger he has put her through. "You can't just kiss me every time things aren't going your way Logan."

"That is just…" Logan says, pacing away and then back to look at Veronica. "That's not why I kissed you Veronica."

"You could've fooled me." Veronica says shaking her head. "The first kiss we had was this morning when I was yelling at you, you said it yourself, that was the best way to shut me up…"

"I believe I said it was a good way to shut anyone up, not just you." Logan says interrupting Veronica, but staying where he was. He knew her well enough to know that she was in no mood for him to try and kiss her again.

"You still admit to kissing me to shut me up." And when Logan looks like he's about to interrupt her again she glares at him and he shuts his mouth. "Then at the studio you kissed me in front of Connor and everyone, all because he was flirting with me. Almost like you were staking a claim on me or something, as if I were yours and that would stop Connor!" After saying this Veronica pauses a moment, waiting to see if Logan is going to deny what she has said. Instead he just looks down, almost as good as saying she was right. "And finally now…just like at the school this morning. It was just a diversion to get me to shut up. And the worst thing is I almost let it work, again!" There is a long silence in the Echoll's kitchen, both Veronica and Logan staring at each other. Finally Veronica sighs and shakes her head. "I need to get home."

"Veronica, wait." Logan says stepping in front of her.

Stopping and sighing again, she looks up at Logan's face. "What Logan? What is it?" She asks when he doesn't say anything else.

"I…umm" Logan says looking down at Veronica in his clothes. "You're clothes." He says before turning away quickly from her. Leaving Veronica staring after him, wondering what it was Logan had actually wanted to say.

It took Logan a couple of minutes to come back to the kitchen with Veronica's clothes. Taking them from Logan, Veronica walks back to his bedroom and changes quickly back into her clothes, leaving the borrowed ones folded neatly on his bed. Entering the kitchen again she looks for the phone, she needed to call Wallace to come pick her up and take her to her car, that was still parked at the school. Glancing quickly at Logan she notices him just leaning against the counter, staring at her. Turning to pick up the phone she can feels his eyes on her back. Wishing he would just ignore her instead of standing there, his presence at the forefront of her mind.

"Don't bother calling Wallace." Logan says before she even has a chance to dial. "I'll drive you to your car."

"I can't ask you to do that." Veronica says turning to look at Logan. After everything that had happened today Veronica didn't know what to think about Logan and spending any more time with him might just be the end of the wall she had spent the past year building up around herself.

"It makes no sense for you to call Wallace to drive all the way here to pick you up and than back to the school for your car, when I'm here and could just drive you to your car." Staring at Veronica, Logan recognizes the look in her eyes. It was the same look she had when she ran from his car and hit her head in the pool. It was also the only glimpse of the old Veronica he had seen in awhile.

Staring at Logan, Veronica gives in with a small nod of her head. Knowing he was right and for her to protest would just seem foolish. "Let's go than." She says crossing her arms over her chest and walking past Logan and out the front door. Beating Logan to the Xterra, Veronica waits in the passenger seat, and staring out the passenger window.

The whole car ride to the school was in silence with Logan glancing at Veronica every once in awhile. She was withdrawing into herself and he didn't know what to do to stop it. He wasn't even certain what caused it, but if he had to guess it would have to be them kissing. That had really seemed to bother her. But he didn't know if it was because he used to be with Lily, and it felt like betrayal to her. Or the fact it was him, Logan Echolls, the worlds biggest jackass. Or could it be Duncan? It really seemed to bother her for him to think anything had happened between the two of them. Pulling into the school lot, Logan puts the car into park next to Veronica's Le Baron and turns to look at her. "So I'll talk to you later?" He asks, his gaze never wavering from her face, even though she hadn't looked at him since they had left his house.

"Sure." Is all Veronica says before taking off her seatbelt and slipping out of his car. Without even a backwards glance she pulls out her keys, hops into her car, and pulls out of the parking lot. Leaving Logan to stare after her and wonder when things had changed between them.

**I hope you guys all enjoy this newest update, it was very interesting to write since neither of the characters did what I had planned for them. I some times wonder who is writing this story; me or Veronica and Logan. Anyways I just want to say thanks again to all the reviewers, you guys are the best!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I know, I know! I suck and am horrible! I don't blame you at all for thinking that. All I have to say in my defense is that I just started college and it's been a REALLY crazy time for me right now, but I'm finally getting a rhythm down and hopefully I'll be able to get back to this story. Which I'm proud to say is getting close to the end! I'm thinking two to three more chapters! I hope you will all forgive me! I'm so sorry for taking forever! I hope you guys all enjoy this update! I really tried to make up for my disappearing act! Thanks for everyone who is still reading and reviewing, you're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or anything of the sort!**

Veronica didn't know what she was doing here; obviously she had a penchant for punishment that she didn't know about. Sighing she steps out of her car, shaking her head as she does so. Walking up the Kane driveway she is glad to see that neither Celeste nor Jakes car there, meaning she could talk to Duncan without any interruptions. Although what she needed to talk to Duncan about was still unclear to her, maybe she had hit her head a lot harder on the bottom of the pool than she originally thought? Maybe this all wasn't real and she would soon wake up to find herself back in Logan's bed…surprisingly at Veronica felt her heart get a little lighter at that thought. With a silent groan Veronica counts to three before pushing the doorbell. When a solid two minutes pass with no answer she's a mixture between grateful and annoyed, turning to go she's stopped in her tracks by the sound of the lock turning and the door opening. Turning back she sees Duncan staring back at her.

"Veronica. What are you doing here?"

Veronica hadn't known that answer mere minutes ago and had in fact been asking herself that same question while waiting for the door to open. After seeing the look on Duncan's face she knew why she was there, the mixture of hurt and confusion that had been there back at Logan's house still lingered. Sighing she uncrosses her arms and lets them hang limply at her sides. "Duncan I think we need to talk." Veronica says stepping closer, hoping he won't fight her on this.

"Do you have any news on my laptop?" Duncan asks not moving from his spot, blocking the doorway.

"Can I come in Duncan?" Veronica asks on a sigh.

Staring Veronica up and down you can see Duncan is fighting an inner battle, let her in or not? Finally the softer side of Duncan, the one that can't let go of Veronica even though he's tried for over a year to steps back, allowing the blonde entrance.

Neither notice the big yellow Xterra parked on the other side of the street or Logan standing by the passenger side, watching the whole exchange with avid eyes.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Letting Veronica in appeared to be the end of nice Duncan for awhile, turning and walking in front of her, leading her to the kitchen he calls over his shoulder. "I'm assuming you don't have any news about my laptop or who took Weevil's money, since it appears you spent the better part of your day with Logan." Duncan says turning around to stare at Veronica. "In his bed." He adds, his tone changing from casual to hurt in the drop of a hat.

"Duncan…" Veronica draws out. "What you walked in on. It's not what you think at all. I swear!"

"Right! So, me finding you half naked in Logan's bed with him dressed only in shorts is not what it seems? I'm just mistaking the whole situation? So you didn't spend the day with Logan?"

"Yes!" Veronica says throwing her arms in the air. "Well actually no." Noticing the look in Duncan eyes Veronica scrambles to explain. "I did spend the day with Logan, but we weren't spending it the way you think!" Veronica says exasperated. Seeing the doubt in Duncan's eyes Veronica sighs. "After I left you in the hall way I went after Logan, I didn't want him to do something stupid because he was upset over what he heard." Pausing for Duncan to interrupt, she's relieved when he doesn't, but instead has stony look on his face. "I found him, we talked, and he forgave us both!" Leaving out the part of the kiss Veronica sighs. "I then asked him for some help, being a 17 year-old teenage age girl I will be unable to talk to Connor. He offered and drove me to the studio so I could talk to him. That's why we both weren't in school today. We were working on the case."

"That doesn't explain how I found you half naked in Logan's bed."

Unsure about how to explain that Veronica fumbles for an answer in her mind and watches as Duncan gets more inpatient. "We went back to Logan's house so I could get a look at the pool house. Logan and I…we got into an argument. I was leaving and he followed walking by the pool I turned to say something to him, but my foot slipped because I was standing in a puddle. Falling, Logan reaches to catch me and we both end up falling into the shallow end of the pool. I hit my head and get knocked out; I don't exactly remember much after that. The next clear memory I have is you two screaming at the foot of Logan's bed."

Staring into Veronica's eyes Duncan tries to see the lie in her story, but her gaze doesn't waver. "Veronica…" He finally says.

"If you don't believe me feel this." Veronica says, not wanting to hear the doubt she sees in his eyes. Stepping forward she grabs his hand and puts it on the back of her head where a mammoth of a bump is forming.

"Jesus Veronica!" Duncan says pulling his hand back at first out of shock before tentatively putting back to rub her head. "Are you sure you're ok? Maybe you should go to the hospital."

"Oh I'm fine." She says waving his hand away and stepping back into her own space. "Logan took care of me." She says a little breathless, not thinking about her audience.

Hearing the words and the tone of her voice Duncan tenses back up. "Logan." He says between clenched teeth.

"Yes, Logan. You know him; your best friend for the past 9 years. I don't understand what the problem is Duncan. I explained what happened." Veronica says searching his face for any sign of what's going through his head. "Or do you not believe me?"

"No I believe that you fell in the pool; that bump on your head more than proves that." He says without looking at her. Sighing Duncan finally lifts his gaze to Veronicas. "What's going on between you and Logan, Veronica?" He asks hoping that she'll laugh right away, assuring him that the only thing going on is a mutual hate towards each other. Instead when all the petite blonde that's been crowding his brain for months stays uncharacteristically silent for a second longer than normally needed, Duncan feels something in him go cold, quite possibly his heart.

"Nothing." Veronica finally says knowing that he doesn't believe her.

Staring her down, Duncan doesn't know if he should feel good when she looks away, or scream at the top of his lungs. Veronica never looked away, never backed down. Unless she felt she was guilty. And he really, truly hated that she felt guilty about something involving Logan. "Sure took you a long time to answer with a simple nothing." Duncan finally says, breaking the tense silence of his kitchen.

Looking back at him, Veronica can feel the confusion and hurt rolling off him in waves. "Duncan…" She tries to say, but is almost happy when he cuts her off.

"No, seriously Veronica!" Duncan says pushing off of the counter he had been leaning against to pace. "Logan!" He says turning to look at her.

"Yes! Logan! He's your best friend! I don't understand what your problem with Logan is!"

"I don't have a problem with Logan." Duncan says pointing a finger at himself. "But up until apparently today you had a very big problem with him!" Duncan says pointing at her. "In fact it was just yesterday you were calling him swine and a jackass!" He says, stopping his pacing to stand in front of her. "And today…You're saying his name in a breathless tone and are sleeping in his bed half naked!"

"I already explained that Duncan!" Veronica shouts, coming to stand toe-to-toe with him.

"Fine! Forget that!" He says inching a little closer to her. "Just explain to me than. How up until a day ago you and Logan could hardly stand to be in the same room with each. How every time I tried to get you two to act more civil to each other you both fought me!"

"So see!" Veronica says throwing her hands in the air. "You should be grateful that we're finally getting along. It's what you've wanted for awhile now."

Looking at Veronica Duncan sighs, but it comes out in more of a growl. "I didn't want you two to get that close! That's now what I wanted at all! This just makes everything worse!"

"Makes everything worse?" Veronica asks confused. "What are you talking about Duncan?" Staring up at Duncan Veronica can see his intentions in his eyes before he actually starts moving. Unable to react in time Veronica just stands there as Duncan grabs her and pulls her to him. And when he bends his head to kiss her, she doesn't stop him either. Even though, in the back of her mind, she is thinking of Logan.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Logan hadn't meant to follow Veronica; he had in fact had every intention of visiting Duncan after he dropped her off at her car. When he had noticed Veronica had had the same idea, Logan just happened to follow her and was going to wait for her to leave. After noticing the exchange in the doorway, Logan wished Veronica luck, because Duncan appeared to be really upset over what he walked in on. After 10 minutes had passed and there was no sign of either Veronica or Duncan, Logan started to wonder how things were going. And after another five minutes had passed he decided it wasn't fair to leave Veronica to face Duncan all alone. Walking up the driveway Logan smiles as he passes Veronica's Le Baron, noticing the dent in the hood he frowns. That was from him. Apparently Weevil hadn't been able to fix all the damage he had done. Making a mental note to have his guys work on her car Logan steps up to ring the doorbell, but his hand hovers over the little button. Putting his ear closer to the door he hears yelling and loud noises coming from inside. Looking over his shoulder he notices only Veronica's car in the driveway, meaning that Celeste and Jake aren't there, so the yelling has to be Veronica and Duncan.

Grabbing the door handle and turning, Logan lets out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding when he finds the door unlocked. Quietly stepping inside Logan shuts the door behind him and follows the noise to the kitchen. Halfway there the house goes quiet and Logan doesn't know what to think of that. Rushing forward down the hallway, he comes to a halt when he turns the corner and he finds Duncan holding Veronica to his chest and their kissing. Looking away and back again, almost thinking maybe his mind was playing tricks on him; Logan feels his face burning up. Not knowing what to do with himself Logan looks over his shoulder and contemplates just leaving the two of them alone. Before he can make up his mind the pair breaks apart, both taking deep breaths.

"Duncan what was that?" Veronica says, her voice breathless.

"Veronica I figured that at this point you would know what that was." Logan says from the where he was standing. Watching them both rapidly turn at the sound of his voice, Logan doesn't know if he should storm out of there or yell. This whole flight or flight thing had always been a problem for him…he never seemed to pick the right one. Before he can make a decision, Duncan makes it for him.

"Why don't you just leave Logan."

Never wanting to do what others tell him, Logan's mind is made up and he is taking another step into the kitchen. "You know Duncan, that probably would be the smart thing for me to do, just leave and let you two love birds get back to what you were doing." Logan says, never taking his eyes off of Veronica, who hadn't made eye contact since she had first turned to look at him. "But I've never been one to do the smart thing…have I Veronica?" Logan asks, letting his voice be filled with the same contempt and anger that it had for the last year. She must've heard the change in tone, because her head snaps up and that's when Logan can see the pain and confusion clouding her eyes.

Looking from Logan to Duncan, Veronica wishes she could close her eyes and start this whole week over again. This time letting Weevil get his money back the best way he knew how. Instead she is standing in the Kane kitchen, a place she hadn't been in for a year, and she was being fought over by Duncan Kane and Logan Echolls. The irony of the situation was not lost on her. Noticing she was still standing in Duncan's arms, Veronica takes a step back and isn't surprised to find that Duncan's arm follows her. "Logan, don't." Veronica finally says, not able to find any other words.

"Don't." Logan says with a scoff. "Don't what? Veronica."

"Don't do this." She says, her voice quiet.

"What? Make an ass of myself? I think it's a bit late for that, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes." Duncan says, looking between the two, feeling like they had forgotten he was there.

Glaring at Duncan, Veronica shrugs his arm off her shoulder and takes another step back. "I'm not having this conversation if you two are going to be acting this way."

"Oh don't worry Veronica." Logan says shaking his head. "We're not going to have this conversation period." Staring at the look of confusion of both their faces Logan finds this almost comical. If it wasn't for the look of hurt in Veronicas eyes he actually might.

"What do you mean we aren't having this conversation?" Veronica asks, knowing that she shouldn't feel relieved by that statement.

"Well isn't in obvious…?" Logan says his question bordering on rhetorical. "You're Veronica Mars and he's Duncan Kane! You two were THE couple of Neptune High! I can't compete with that. I mean DK here is class president, star of the soccer team, and all around good guy! And I'm…Logan Echolls; son of one the biggest jackasses in Hollywood and one of Neptune's biggest screw ups."

"Yea and I'm Veronica Mars. Daughter of the most hated man in Neptune and the biggest outcast of Neptune High. Point being?" Veronica says confused.

Staring at her for a second Logan wants nothing more than to grab her and pull her away from Duncan, but that's not reality. "My point is… you two will end up together. Anything else is just going against the laws of nature." Shaking his head, Logan turns to leave.

Watching him turn away Veronica doesn't think, just reacts. "Logan, wait!" She calls out taking a step in his direction relieved when she sees him stop.

"What Veronica?" He calls over his shoulder.

"This is ridiculous!" Veronica says clenching her hands into little fists in frustration.

"I'll say." A voice says from behind them all, coming from the back door that leads out to the pool.

They all turn around to stare at Celeste Kane. "Mom…" Duncan says his eyes quickly darting from his mother to Logan and finally resting on Veronica.

"Duncan what is going on here?" She asks, before her son has a chance to say anything else.

"We were…"Duncan is at a loss for words. He has no idea how much his mother heard.

"I was just leaving." Veronica says quickly looking down at her feet. The temperature in the kitchen had dropped a good ten degrees with the presence of Celeste. Turning on her heels she gives Duncan a quick glance and notices the look of concern in his eyes. Walking past Logan Veronica feels a different kind of chill run up her spine. With a brief glance over her shoulder she sees all three pairs of eyes following her every step. Except Celeste is the only one looking at her with contempt, both Logan and Duncan having a mixture of longing and confusion clouding their vision. Once out of eye sight Veronica quickens her pace, almost slamming the door with the speed in which she closes it. Jumping into her car and pulling out of the driveway Veronica almost runs into Jake Kane, who was turning to pull into the spot she was vacating. With a small wave and a smile that feels more like a grimace Veronica puts the car and drive and that's when she notices Logan's big, yellow Xterra. Feeling a lump forming in her throat Veronica waits until she's a couple blocks away, at least until she's on the outskirts of the 09er district before pulling her car over. Resting her head on the steering wheel she lets out a shaky breath before sitting back in the driver's seat. What was she going to do? What did she want to do? Dropping her head back down on the steering wheel this time she accidently hits the horn, jumping up in surprise she looks out the window and waves a hand in apology to the garbage men who emptying the 09er dumpsters. Watching them for a second Veronica feels something clicking in her mind. Putting the car in drive and pulling back into the street Veronica puts Duncan and Logan on the back burner for now, figuring the best way to drown out her troubles is to focus on the case.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan stared after Veronica with mixed emotions. When he walked into the Kane kitchen he was so angry with her, she was kissing Duncan after spending the day with him. They hadn't gotten a chance to discuss what was going on between them, but he at least expected her to wait 24 hours before running over to make out with his best friend. He wasn't only angry to see her kissing Duncan, but surprisingly hurt too. Which made him even angrier because Logan Echolls didn't get hurt by girls, at least, not anymore, not since Lily. Hearing Celeste talking, more like yelling quietly, to Duncan; Logan turns in time to see her give him one more disapproving look before leaving the kitchen. Looking past Duncan at the wall behind him Logan shifts his feet, after a minute of silence passes he turns to leave.

"So you just came here to break me and Veronica apart?" Duncan calls after him.

Logan freezes mid turn and looks over at Duncan, and sees anger and confusion on his face. "I didn't realize when I ran in here I was breaking you two up, I thought you guys were broken up for a year now."

"Come on Logan!" Duncan says swiping his hand through the air. "You know what I mean. You barge in here and start yelling at us for no reason! You have no say over our actions!"

"Duncan…" Logan says scoffing and shaking his head. "Do you know wha… Veronica and I… You know what? Forget it." Logan says throwing his arms in the air. Duncan was right; he had no say over what he or Veronica does.

"What?" Duncan says confused. "That's it? The smart ass Logan Echolls is just going to say forget it?" Walking so he's standing in front of Logan Duncan crosses his arms over his chest. "Come on Logan. Lay it on me. What don't I know, what don't I understand?" With a humorless laugh Duncan shakes his head. "Why are you here Logan?"

"I came here to explain what you saw today." Logan says finally finding a question he was willing to answer.

"Veronica already did that."

"Really? Because from what I saw she wasn't doing a lot of explaining, in fact there wasn't a lot of talking going on at all."

"She said you were helping her with the case and that's why you both weren't in school all day. And that the reason she was half naked in your bed was because she had an accident and fell into the pool, being knocked out from hitting her head on the bottom. You apparently saved her and put her in your bed and her clothes in the dryer. It was all just a misunderstanding." Duncan says, but you can hear the skepticism in his voice.

"That's all she said?" No mention of the kisses we shared or how close we've grown over the last couple of days? No confessions of her feeling to me? Logan thinks to himself, but mentally scoffs.

"Yes that's all." Duncan says eyeing Logan. "But I know there was more she wasn't telling me."

"Yea well I don't know what Veronica did or didn't tell you, or what goes through that head of hers. So I don't know what to tell you DK."

"How bout the truth Logan?" Duncan says sighing. "You like her. Don't lie." Duncan says holding up his hand to silence whatever Logan was going to say. "I can tell that you do." Turning to pace the kitchen slowly like a caged animal Duncan shakes his head. "I just don't understand why. Why Veronica? You've spent the last year terrorizing her, blaming everything that has gone wrong in Neptune, when did that change?"

"Duncan…"

"No seriously Logan." Duncan says cutting off any rebuttal Logan had. "Why Veronica, she's mine."

"No Duncan!" Logan shouts over Duncan. "She was yours! Was being the key word there. You dumped her! Quite brutally too, I might add. You've ignored her for the last year. You've let me and the rest of our jackass friends terrorize her for the last year. You've stood back and watched this all happen. And now, when she's moved on and I have too, you decide to take notice. I gotta say your timing sucks Duncan."

"When she's moved on…? So it's true! You and Veronica…!"

"Have done nothing but kiss, you jackass!" Logan yells throwing his arms in the air. "I think we both silently agreed that we should talk to you first, I'm realizing now how dumb of a mistake that was."

"So that's why you're here? To get my permission to date my girlfriend?"

"Ex Duncan! Ex-girlfriend! I don't understand, are we getting lost in translation here, or something? You have no claim on Veronica either." Logan says, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. The two best friends stare at each other, both feeling ready for a fight.

"What if I was to say it's not ok? I don't want you to go anywhere near her?" Duncan finally says.

Shaking his head and turning away, Logan doesn't respond right away. Stopping in the doorway leading into the hallway that takes him back to the front door, Logan looks over his shoulder. "You know what DK. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going after Veronica and it's up to her to decide who she wants." With nothing left to say Logan keeps walking.

"And you think she's going to choose you!" Duncan yells to his retreating back. "Veronica and I have a history together Logan! One that's not filled with snarky remarks and asshole pranks!" Hearing the door slam Duncan sinks against the counter and looks down at the ground. "Fuck!" He shouts; the sound echoing throughout the house.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

The next day Veronica sits in her car and stares out at Neptune High. I don't really need to go to high school, do I? It's not like anyone would notice whether I'm there or not, well, except for maybe Wallace, but he's fine without me. A knock on Veronica's window causes her to jump; looking out the window she sees Wallace's smiling face. Mustering up a small smile, Veronica holds back a groan and opens her door; apparently she had to go to school today.

"Hey V, where were you yesterday?"

"Sorry for not being here. I was working on Logan's case."

"Logan's?" Wallace says confused. "I thought this was Duncan's case."

"Well it kind of is." Veronica says readjusting her shoulder strap. "I just called it Logan's case because the poker game was at his house and everyone keeps pointing at him to be the guilty party."

"Ah…so Mr. richy-rich Logan Echolls stole the money?" Wallace says with surprise.

"Actually he didn't and that's where I was yesterday." Veronica says smiling. "Proving he's innocent."

"So did you solve the case?" Wallace asks, always the curious sidekick.

"I did." Veronica says with a Cheshire cat grin.

"That's great V! Let's go tell them."

"Uh…not right now Wallace." Veronica says dragging her feet. Going to tell them, means facing Logan and Duncan…and Veronica just didn't know if she was up to that yet.

"Are you sure?" Wallace asks confused. Veronica usually was eager to unmask the bad guy, she loved the kill of the case.

"Yea, at lunch would be a better time." Seeing Logan walking towards them down the hallway Veronica turns and sees Duncan coming from the opposite direction. "I uh…have to go Wallace, I have to talk to Weevil, but I'll catch up with you later, ok?" Not waiting for a response Veronica turns and starts heading towards her first class of the day, dreading fifth period journalism class because she wouldn't be able to avoid Logan and Duncan then.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

She was avoiding him; Logan knew it because Veronica wasn't very good at it. He knew her schedule well enough to know if he stood in a certain hallway she would either have to walk past him or take a much longer detour. Veronica had opted for the detour every time, causing Logan to get more and more frustrated as the day wore on. The only highlight was that Duncan was having just as much luck as getting to Veronica as Logan was; she was avoiding both of them like they were the plague.

Logan was actually looking forward to fifth period, it was the only class he and Veronica shared this term, but the downside was Duncan had it too. Getting to class much earlier than normal Logan wasn't surprised to see that Duncan was already there and Veronica was not. The two best friends just stare at each other as they take their seats, which happen to be right next to each other and straight across from Veronica. Staring at the clock Logan starts to wonder if Veronica was going to skip fifth period all together, but with a minute to spare she rushes into class with her head bowed, avoiding eye contact. The bell rings and the sub, Ms. Reynolds, or whatever gives them their instructions for the day before letting them loose to get there work done. The first chance he gets Logan stands up and starts walking towards Veronica's seat.

"Veronica…" He says, but is interrupted by the sub.

"Is there a Veronica Mars in here?" She asks looking around the room.

"I'm Veronica Mars." She says standing up fast and walking away from Logan.

"You've been called down to the office." The sub says reading the pink slip in her hand.

Logan watches as Veronica grabs the slip and leaves the class with only a backwards glance at him. Sighing he looks down at her vacant seat and sees that she's left her bag. Picking it up Logan puts it by his stuff so he can get it to her at lunch, after class lets out.

"So she's avoiding you too, huh?" Duncan says, his voice filled with mock surprise.

Rolling his eyes Logan sits down at the computer screen, but his thoughts are with the little blonde who has been evading him all day.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Having a friend that works in the office defiantly was a plus when you were trying to avoid two boys in your fifth period. Veronica thinks to herself sitting down at her usual lunch table. Seeing Wallace walking towards her she gives him a dreamy smile while resting her chin in her hand. "And there's my savior now!" She says in a airy tone.

With a confused chuckle Wallace sits down and shakes his head. "Do I even have to ask what the reason was for me excusing you from your fifth period journalism class? The only class you actually seem to enjoy."

"I'd tell ya, but then I'd have to kill you. And I would really have to hate breaking in a new friend; especially with Christmas around the corner."

With a full laugh Wallace sits a little straighter looking over her shoulder before quickly hanging his head low.

Confused Veronica looks over her shoulder and sees Weevil walking towards them. "Hey Weevil."

"V…I hear you have some news for me." He says leaning down next to her on the table.

"Yes I do… does this mean I can get Duncan's laptop back?"

"Depends on what you got."

Opening her mouth to tell him the name of the culprit, Veronica's voice dries up in her throat.

"Veronica." Logan says walking up behind Weevil.

"Look Richy-rich…V and I have some business to discuss. So if you could just vamoose, that would be great."

"No I won't just vamoose." Logan says sitting down next to Veronica. "This involves me too; I think I should hear what she has to say." Staring at Logan, Veronica can see the twinkle in his eyes and she can practically hear him saying 'try running now'.

"What's going on?" Duncan asks walking up to the now crowded table, looking around he can see the confusion on Wallace's face, the annoyed look on Weevil and Logan's faces, and the trapped look on Veronica's.

"It looks like V here has solved the case. And everyone wants to know who took my money."

"Does this mean I'm going to get my laptop back?" Duncan asks sitting down at the table, across from Veronica since Wallace and Logan were flanking her sides.

"When I get my money, you get your laptop. It's that simple." When Duncan opens his mouth to say something, Weevil leans forward and Duncan stands up and follows suit.

Watching the byplay over her head Veronica just closes her eyes and counts to ten, Logan's hand come and rest on her shoulder and gives her a light squeeze. Sighing Veronica leans back in his hand and opens her eyes in time to realize that Weevil's hand was forming into a fist."That's enough!" She says standing up and causing Wallace to jump. "I'm not discussing this with you now!"

"No, we'll play nice." Weevil says resting his hands at his side.

"I wouldn't tell you who took the money at school Weevil. I want to give this kid a chance to live!" Veronica says crossing her arms over her chest. "You all will just have to wait until later."

Watching the glares that Veronica was being given Logan can see the doubt clouding her eyes. This was his entire fault. If he hadn't invited Weevil to the poker game he never would've taken Duncan's money and then Veronica would never have gotten involved. With the arguing continuing, Logan sighs. "I got it!" Logan says standing up.

"You got what?" Duncan says scoffing.

"My money?" Weevil says with a menacing glare and a step towards Logan.

Unconsciously Veronica steps in the way of Weevil, which everyone around the table take notice of, especially Duncan and Logan. "Logan didn't take your money Weevil!" Veronica says more forcefully than she intended.

"That's right." Logan says with a small smile to Veronica. "What we're going to do is this… I'm going to throw another poker game…"

"What so you can take more of my money!" Weevil says scoffing and shaking his head.

"Noooo!" Logan draws out on a sigh. "I'm going to throw another poker game; Veronica will be joining us this time. She'll tell us who took the money and as a reward I'll buy her way into the poker game."

Everyone is silent for a solid minute before Weevil finally nods his head. "Fine by me, but we're doing this tonight."

"If I'm going to do this that means no BYOB." Veronica says, her voice full of dread. When all the guys nod in agreement, Veronica sighs. "Fine; tonight at Logan's pool house."

Nodding his head Weevil walks away from the table, leaving the rest of them in silence. Looking down at his watch Duncan sighs. "I have a student council meeting to get to." Standing up and walking around the table he rests a hand on Veronica's shoulder, "I'll see you tonight." Waiting for the glimmer of interest that used to fill her eyes at his touch, Duncan is disappointed when instead he just receives a noncommittal nod. Looking past her at Logan he sees Logan looking at Veronica the way she used to look at him. More confused than ever Duncan walks away, wondering when the world had turned upside down.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Do you even know how to play poker Veronica?" Wallace asks laughing. He had never seen Veronica steam-rolled before, it was kind of interesting to watch.

Turning to stare at her friend, Veronica glares at him. "Sure I know how to play poker." She says crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean how hard can it be, if they all play it?" Veronica says looking over at Logan who was giving her the smallest, most devious smile ever. She knew how to play poker, but that was because Logan had taught her everything he knew.

Logan's smile got bigger as he the glimmer in Veronica's eyes. She was remembering the same night he was. It was almost two years ago; the Kane's were on their annual vacation to Napa, leaving Logan and Veronica by themselves. Logan told Veronica that everyone needed to know how to play poker, it was necessary. It had been 13 of the most fun hours of his life. By the end he had seen a side of Veronica that he was sure no one else had, not even Lily. She had so much fire hiding under that girly exterior; she would've made Lily proud. That Veronica reminds him a lot like the Veronica of today, except that Veronica wasn't as cold and as distant. "I'm sure you'll have no problem tonight." Logan says resting his hand on her shoulder.

Watching the interaction between the two of them Wallace grabs his notebooks and slowly steps away from the table. Neither notice that he has even moved. Shaking his head, he leaves the two of them alone, wondering when the water in Neptune had been contaminated.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Veronica turns to share with the Wallace the story of how Veronica learned to play poker, but is surprised to see he is gone. Turning back to Logan she frowns. "When did he leave?"

"I have no clue." Logan says shrugging his shoulders.

Hearing the ten minute bell, Veronica sighs. "I better go hone up on my poker playing skills before tonight. I wouldn't want to look like a fool with all you big, strong, knowledgeable men around." She says picking up her bag and turning to leave.

"You're going to do fine tonight." Logan calls after her retreating form. "You were taught by the best!"

Laughing Veronica looks over her shoulder and just smiles at Logan; ignoring the looks of her fellow classmates who are staring after her or looking at Logan in surprise. It had been a long time since Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars had been seen talking to each other. And even longer since they had been laughing and joking around.

Watching this everyone was left wondering what was going on in the land of Neptune, more specifically, what was going on with Logan and Veronica?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys! I suck! I know it and I'm so SO SORRY! You guys are all amazing and great and I don't deserve you at all, but and really grateful for you all! I'm hoping to update again soon once I get done with finals on Wednesday. After that I have three blessed months of no classes! I'm sad to say this story is almost over! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars...I wish!**

Pulling her key from the ignition Veronica sighs getting out of her car. She had tried every trick in the book, all the way from begging to threatening, to get Wallace to come with her to this poker party, but he had traitorously opted out. Claiming he had family obligations that couldn't be ignored. Veronica wasn't fooled and Wallace was going to pay…there would be no cookies or any other treats for a month at least. That would teach him! At least he had given her enough warning of his abandonment so she was able to plan ahead. She had worked it out that she would be the last one to arrive, not giving Logan or Duncan an chance to corner her before all the drama of the evening unfolded. She was honestly hoping that after she revealed who stole the money everyone would be too distracted for any actual poker game and she could slip out without notice.

Skipping around the outskirts of the house, avoiding the Echoll's famous Christmas party, Veronica can see the pool house lit up and everyone tensely waiting for her arrival. Stopping outside the window to stare Veronica takes in everyone's posture, looking to see if the guilty party was sweating. You had Connor on his phone in the corner while staring into a mirror, causing Veronica to roll her eyes at how conceited he is. Weevil is sitting with his arms crossed taking turns glaring at everyone, probably planning to torture for the culprit. Sean is shuffling the cards and looking around, seeming impatient for the game to begin. Duncan appears to just be staring off into space, very deep in thought. That just left Logan who was standing off by himself staring out the window. Veronica watched him the longest. She didn't know when or how, but in the last couple of days something had shifted in her life and at the crux of the change was Logan. With second thoughts with this plan Veronica takes the final steps to the door and walks in, causing everyone to turn and stare in her direction. Feeling like she was behind enemy lines almost Veronica walks closer towards Weevil feeling he was the closest thing to a friend in the room. Logan and Duncan's look of hurt didn't go unnoticed.

"Sorry I was late." Veronica says setting her bag down in the corner and turning to see that Connor had hung up his phone and everyone had come to sit around the poker table. "I guess Logan told everyone while we're all here…It took some work on my part, but I figured it out and I must…"

"V." Weevil says standing up and stopping her from rambling on. "I think I've waited long enough to find out which one of the punk ass rich boys took my money. If you would save the theatrics for your next case it would be greatly appreciated." He lightens his works and attitude with a small smirk that only could be considered charming on Weevil.

"Fine…nice way to steal my thunder and take out all the fun in this Weevil, didn't you know that's all part of the thrill in the PI biz?" Veronica says in mock annoyance before smiling and clasping her hands together in front of her. "Theatrics aside…I must say Sean you really had me going for awhile, laying it on pretty thick that Logan had been the only one who had gotten his hands on the money. You almost had me fooled…Almost." Veronica says smiling mischievously glancing over at Logan and noticing the surprised look on his face and then glancing over at the rest of them they all seemed pretty shocked. Except for Sean, he just looked royally pissed.

"I think you and I need to step outside." Weevil says standing up from the table.

"I can get you the money back, just give me a couple of days and you will have all of it!" Sean says standing up quickly from the table.

"Oh you'll be getting me my money back, but that's only part of the business we have to discuss." Weevil says nodding his head menacingly.

Scared and angry Sean turns on Veronica, causing everyone in the room to stand up in alarm and defense. "This is all your fault! You and all your damned digging! If it wasn't for the fact you were shacking up with Logan I would've probably been able to get away with it too. Hell, if I had known I had to sleep with you to have you defend me I wouldn't have bothered making up all the lies. You stupid poor little…" Sean didn't get to finish whatever it was he was going to say. Logan's fist connecting with his jaw stopped anything coherent from coming out of Sean's mouth. And the next punch that landed in his gut had him doubling over. Before Logan's next blow could land he had Weevil holding his one arm and Connor had the other.

"That's enough now Richy rich." Weevil says pulling Logan away from a groaning Sean. "That's my job." Waiting to be sure Logan was in control of himself before letting go; Weevil can't help but smile to himself. He didn't know the rich boy had it in him, but he apparently did. Weevil had been ready to pound the guy there for what he had been saying, but Logan had beaten him to it. Looking up at Connor who still had Logan's other arm he nods his head. "I think he understands that I can take it from here." Both guys letting go of Logan's arms they wait to see how he reacts. When all Logan does is glare at a pathetic looking Sean they relax and Connor sits back down. "I'm just going to quickly take care of this business, but I'll be back soon." With those parting words Weevil grabs Sean by the neck of his shirt and practically drags him out of the pool house, planning to not only teach him lesson on not messing with Eli Navarro, but also not to talk about Veronica like that.

Everyone left in the pool house is quiet letting their thoughts keep them busy. Connor couldn't understand how he had gotten caught up in all of this or where Logan had learned to punch like that. Staring at the kid he'd known for years he was seeing something more than a spoiled loser. With that last thought he had to get up and use the bathroom, stupid diuretic tea.

Logan was still enraged over what Sean had said about Veronica. He didn't know what had come over him, but one second he had been standing listening to Sean plead and yell and the next his fist was connecting with the pitiful excuse of a person. If Weevil and Connor hadn't pulled him back he didn't know if he would've been able to stop punching Sean. Looking over at Veronica to see how she was holding up, Logan doesn't know how to read the expression on her face. She looked shocked, but from what Logan wasn't sure. Was it Sean's outburst or Logan's reaction? Wishing he could cross the gap between them, but knowing he had to wait for them to not have an audience Logan holds back a sigh.

Duncan was busy looking back and forth between Logan and Veronica. He too had been enraged over what Sean had been saying, but he didn't even have a chance to really process the words coming from Sean's mouth before Logan had been up and defending Veronica the way someone who really cared for her would. Watching Logan stare at Veronica, Duncan realizes this isn't just a passing fancy for Logan; his best friend was truly invested in Veronica. It killed Duncan to see it, but the evidence was staring him in the face. And was it fair of him to cause his friend pain after what he had already gone through with Lily? Looking to Veronica, Duncan feels his heart constrict over the thought of giving her up truly. Even though he had broken up with her he still loved her. Part of him probably always would. Was he strong enough to truly step aside? Staring at Veronica Duncan really didn't know if he could.

Feeling the tension in the room Veronica just stands still. She had been surprised by Sean's outburst; she didn't think he had it in him to act out that way. She must admit his words stung because it hit really close to her feelings for Logan, something she hadn't been able to classify and understand yet. It bothered her even more because he made it sound like what her and Logan were getting into was something dirty and manipulating. Which, if Veronica was honest with herself, could be the truth; Logan could've just been messing with her, but Veronica didn't think so. It felt too real for it to be faked, but she couldn't take a chance and ignore the warning bells in her head. Logan had proven that he could manipulate and hurt without a passing thought, what would make this any different? Taking a chance of being caught, Veronica glances up at Logan and sees him staring back at her, with too much emotion to be faked.

Coming out of the bathroom Connor notices the tension in the room hadn't gone down and no one had moved. Sighing and sitting back down he looks at Veronica. "That was quite a show you put on there. I'm impressed." Connor says trying to sound humorous, but serious at the same time. "Like I said, you could easily have a job in show business if you ever wanted to give it a try."

Grateful for something to talk about Veronica pulls up the seat Sean had vacated and laughs. "I think I'll stick with finishing high school, but thanks again for the offer."

Following Veronica's example both Logan and Duncan sit back down at the table: Logan in the seat right next to Veronica, Duncan across the table from her. Waiting for Weevil to come back from dealing with Sean Logan grabs the chips and starts to divvy out what everyone needs. When he hands Veronica her chips she looks at him and smiles. They were the same chips she had learned to play with all that time ago. She remembered them because instead of the normal red, white, blue, and black chips that you normally saw these were, copper bronze, silver, and gold with four leaf clovers on them. Logan had called them her lucky set because she had won almost every hand with the chips. Neither one had pointed out he had let her win.

By the time Logan had the chips handed out and everyone had given him their money to buy into the game, Weevil was back at the table and pulling up the last seat on the other side of Veronica. Leaning in to her personal space Weevil asks the question eating at his mind from the second of Sean's outburst. "You ok V?" Watching her nod her head he smiles. "Don't let that punk ass get you down…he ain't worth it." Leaning back into his chair he notices the question look from the movie star and Duncan, along with the glare he gets from Logan. "Are you going to deal those cards there Richy or what?" Weevil asks, but the normal malice and antagonism in his voice is missing. He had a new found respect for Echolls since the kid pounded his buddy in V's defense. Weevil would never admit it though.

"Actually I think Veronica should deal first."

"Oh I don't want any special treatment." Veronica says with false alarm. When Logan sets the cards in front of her and raises his eyebrows Veronica glares back before smiling sweetly and picking up the cards. She knew Logan was baiting her, seeing how much she remembered from before…boy was he in for a surprise. Looking around the table and noticing the skeptical looks on the rest of their faces Veronica grins before separating the deck to shuffle the cards.

"Think you can handle yourself V?" Weevil asks laughing, he didn't take Veronica for a big card player, especially poker.

"Oh I don't know Weevil, I must admit it it's been awhile." Veronica says looking over at Logan. Not bothering to look back at the cards Veronica does some of the trick shuffling that had given her fits when Logan had been teaching her. Not taking her eyes off of the proud smile on Logan's face Veronica hears the gasps in surprise from the others around the table. Starting to deal she looks back at Weevil she smiles mischievously. "I think I can handle it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok…so here it is! The final chapter in my first ever Veronica Mars fanfiction! It was a long and hard process and I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who read and reviewed this story! You are all amazing and I don't deserve you guys! And to the reviewers…if it wasn't for you guys this story would never have gotten finished! It would've been too easy to give up, but you guys kept me from doing that and I'm grateful to you all! I hope the ending is what you all were hoping for and I can't wait to hear what you all think! Thanks again to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or these characters…I own nothing!**

"I fold." Weevil says throwing his cards down on the table. "Geez V! If I had known that beneath that annoying white-girl persona was a poker master mind…I would've put you to good use against my boys, made some money off of you."

"Oh Weevil that would never work, I only use my powers for good, not bad."

"You call playing us four for suckers is you using your powers for good?"

"Well no. I call this teaching you all a lesson." Veronica says with her usual smirk on her face while organizing all the chips she had won. "And beside I only suckered three of you." Veronica says her smirk growing into a full out smile and looking over at Logan who was also smiling.

"Are you saying Richy Rich here knew you knew how to play?"

"Sure." Veronica says shuffling the cards. "He's the one that taught me how to play poker."

"Well I won't take all the credit. You have picked up a few tricks since then." Logan says toying with the few chips he had managed to hold on to during the game.

"Well I don't care where you learned the game, only that you've wiped me out for the evening." Connor says standing up. He had lost the last of his chips in that last hand where he had been hoping his trip-jacks would win him the hand, but Veronica had pulled out a royal flush. "It's been real…" Connor says grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door. "Veronica I'll be hoping for your call." He says with his award winning smile before leaving.

"Don't hold your breath." Veronica mumbles under her breath, but the guys at the table hear her and all laugh. Logan grateful that she wasn't falling for the heartthrob crap that Connor was known for, but he should've known, Veronica was like nobody else.

"Well I think I'm going to leave while I still have a little dignity and ten cents left." Weevil says still chuckling.

"Chicken!" Veronica mockingly says still shuffling. It wasn't until after the door had shut behind Weevil that she realized she was now left alone with Logan and Duncan, the very thing she hadn't wanted to have happen. "Well it's been fun, but…"

"Veronica!" Both Logan and Duncan say at the same time standing up from the table to stop her from leaving.

"Veronica." Logan says again sending Duncan an annoyed glare across the table before turning back to look at Veronica who was standing next to him. "We need to talk."

"I need to talk to her too Logan." Duncan says coming around the table to stand at Veronica's other side.

"Logan…Duncan." Veronica says looking between the two of them. She wasn't prepared for this, but knew the time of putting it off had come and passed. Sighing she turns to give Duncan her full attention. "Duncan I think Logan and I should really talk right now, but…"

"Veronica!"

"About the case and everything!" Veronica quickly adds, hoping the talk about business would get Duncan out of there faster. Knowing it was a cop-out for what they really needed to discuss.

"Fine, whatever." Duncan says turning and leaving the pool house.

Turning around Veronica finds an annoyed Logan staring back at her, something that wasn't all the new for her, but surprising she had chosen him over Duncan to talk to first. Something she thought would've made him happy or at least less annoyed. "What's that look for?"

Not saying anything Logan turns and grabs the money box opens it and pulls out the money the guys paid in to play tonight. Handing it to Veronica he then crosses his arms over his chest. "There I think that about clears up all of the business between us. Anything else you wanted to discuss or are we done here? I still might be able to make it to the party and swipe something from the bartenders' collection."

"What's with the attitude?" Veronica asks slamming the wad of money back on the table. "You know what I don't need this, especially from you!"

"What's that supposed to mean, 'especially from me'?" Logan asks.

"It means I'm sick of your mood swings Logan." Veronica says prepared to leave.

"My mood swings!" Logan says grabbing on to Veronica's arms to start her from leaving. "What about you Veronica? You are all over the place! We're best friends, you hate my guts, we kiss, you ignore me. You show up here tonight and keep staring at me and then when I ask to talk to you get all business on me. Telling Duncan that's all we have to discuss."

"I was trying to get him to leave Logan!" Veronica says shaking her arm out of his grasp. "Did you honestly think he would leave here so easily if I told him that you and I have to discuss this thing between us? Whatever the hell it is! I was trying to get him out of here without making a scene! But you wouldn't understand any of that, because you live for the drama! And I am not all over the place!"

"Then what would you call it?"

"I was confused! I still am you jackass! For the majority of the time I've known you, you've been off limits to me! First because I was the poor sheriffs daughter and you were the son of THE Aaron Echolls, next because you were in a relationship with my best friend, and then you were competing for the biggest asshole crown of Neptune and we had this mutual hate thing going on. So when suddenly everything shifts again I'm going to need some time to think! I'm not used to competing feelings of wanting to hit you and kiss you at the same time, it isn't easy!"

Listening to everything she had to say Logan must admit she had a valid point. The two of them for so long were unavailable to each other and now that that wasn't the case anymore everyone was going to need time to adjust. "You want to kiss me?" Logan asks, picking at the one thing that really caught his interest.

"Is that all you heard? With everything I had to say! Logan…!"

"Veronica!" Logan says loudly to get her to shut up. "Did you say you wanted to kiss me?" He asks, this time with a mischievous smirk.

With an exaggerated sigh Veronica crosses her arms. "Well right about now I feel more like hitting you."

"Well let's just save that for later." Logan says with a broad smile on his face before leaning down to kiss Veronica, pausing with an inch to spare, making her take the last move.

"We're going to have to talk about this." Veronica says leaning in.

"Yes, but later." Logan whispers, his breath minty.

"Later." Veronica agrees, her lips brushing against his before pushing up on her toes and leaning into him. Logan takes it from there, putting his arms around Veronica and lifting her so he isn't leaning down so far and she isn't up on her toes. To make it easier on Logan Veronica wraps her legs around waist to give her more leverage. Feeling Logan moving shifts her head long enough to see him leading them to the couch.

Feeling the cushioning feeling at her back Veronica leans closer into Logan's body, loving the hardness off of it. It had never been like this with Duncan. He had the hard muscular body, but she could never remember what it felt like when she was up against him while kissing. She loved the feel of Logan, he was strong, but still soft from the fact he wasn't overly physical. And he was everywhere she wanted him to be. He had a hand in her hair helping to make the angle better and one at her lower back, his thumb rubbing a small circle there that was slowly driving her wild. Pulling back for some air Veronica looks into Logan's eyes and forgets for a moment that it hadn't always been this way. They hadn't always been kissing like that and Veronica was wondering why that was.

Noticing the thoughtful look in her eyes Logan pulls back a little further when Veronica was leaning back in. "You have a look on your face." Logan says before Veronica was able to protest his retreat.

"What look would that be?" Veronica asks shifting to get more comfortable, bringing them closer together, if that was even possible.

"Like that hamster in your brain is running a mile a minute and is getting ready to fall of the wheel." Logan says chuckling when Veronica pokes his side. "What I mean is you're thinking very hard and it's going to effect this impromptu make-out session and I want us both to be giving 110 percent of our attention. Meaning we're going to have to discuss whatever is going on in the master mind of yours."

"What are we doing Logan?" Veronica asks still smiling even though there is little humor in the situation.

"We are kissing…I thought I covered that with the mention of the impromptu make-out session."

"Yes, that's what we're doing right this minute. I'm talking about in general." Veronica asks leaning back a little to get room to think and breathe clearly. "Is this just a short time-out in warfare between us or some little fling? Or…"

"Or…"

"Or are we actually going for something serious here."

"Serious, like what?" Logan asks, smiling. He knew what Veronica was getting at, but he wanted her to say it.

"Logan! You know what I'm trying to say!" Veronica says with a shove.

"Then just say it!" Logan says laughing. "A relationship, Veronica, say it."

"Are we going to actually try and have a relationship?" Veronica asks, the words not sounding as crazy as she thought they would when referring to her and Logan.

"Is that what you want?" Logan asks, trying to keep the hope and fear from his voice. He hadn't realized how much he had wanted a relationship with Veronica until they had started discussing it.

"I think…I think I do."Veronica says thinking about it for a moment. "Is that what you want?"

With a smile so big Logan leans forward for a quick kiss. "I don't think I could handle anything less at this point. It's the only way I know I'll be allowed to do this without Keith Mars grabbing his gun." He says between kisses.

"And even then you might be surprised." Veronica laughs before a though enters her mind causing her to freeze up.

"What is it? What's wrong Veronica?" Logan asks confused.

"What about school tomorrow?" She asks, anxiety filling her face.

"What about it?" Logan asks with a nonchalant shrug.

"Logan!" Veronica say nudging him. "People are going to talk…A lot!"

Smiling Logan leans in for a kiss. "Let them talk." He says in a half growl before kissing again, causing Veronica to giggle like she used to. A sound Logan would work very hard to have her make more often. In fact he might make it his job in life…to keep Veronica laughing and put a stop to anyone who tried to do the opposite.


End file.
